Cuddling
by cooopercrisp
Summary: Although she is ashamed to admit it, Rainbow Dash sleeps with a Spitfire plush. But that gets her thinking...what would it feel like to cuddle with another pony instead of a doll? Now she is determined to seek out her friends and find out.
1. Life is Full of Surprises

**Chapter 1: Life is Full of Surprises**

Rainbow Dash considered herself to be a lot of things, but curious was not one of them. Sure, she was always curious about new flying tricks, but that was so imbued in her personality that it didn't really count. She didn't even know why she was feeling so curious about this particular thing, but after sleeping with her plush Spitfire night after night, the idea had suddenly occurred to her. Now she was flying through the gorgeous blue sky towards Ponyville, hoping she could inquire about her curiosity with one of her friends.

She had gone through the list of friends she could try to talk to in her head. Fluttershy, her oldest friend, had come to mind first, but the poor pony was so meek that Rainbow Dash was afraid her curiosity might scare her. So she had been crossed off the list.

Applejack had come to mind next, but that pony was anything but touchy-feely and Rainbow Dash knew trying to talk to her about her curiosity was likely to get her bucked.

She had considered Rarity after that, but Rarity had a tendency to make things awkward. Lately, she had been acting strangely around Rainbow Dash, becoming clumsy and stammering over her words. Rainbow Dash therefore didn't want to ask her to try anything for fear that she'd trip over her own hooves. No, that would make things far too awkward.

That left Pinkie Pie and Twilight, and while she was sure Pinkie Pie would have been cool with the idea Rainbow Dash had, she wanted to talk to somepony who would take her seriously. So Rainbow Dash flew to the Golden Oaks library and knocked on the door. In a short while, Spike opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash. Come on in," Spike said, gesturing for her to come inside with his arm. Rainbow Dash grinned sheepishly; she had forgotten about the presence of Spike and had been hoping to keep her curiosity a private matter between herself and Twilight. As if by pure luck, Spike called up to Twilight's bedroom.

"I'm going to run those errands for you now!" he called.

"Thanks, Spike. I'll see you in a few hours!" Rainbow Dash heard Twilight call from her bedroom. Spike nodded to himself and grabbed a satchel of bits from a nearby table.

"You can go up there if you want," Spike told Rainbow Dash. "She's just reading."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Rainbow Dash said, disbelieving her good fortune. As soon as Spike left the library, Rainbow Dash flew up to Twilight's room.

"Gah!" Twilight cried, her heart skipping a beat at the sudden arrival of her friend. "Oh, it's just you, Rainbow Dash. You scared me."

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash said. "I guess Spike didn't tell you that I came in."

"No, there's a lot of things he forgets to tell me," Twilight said.

"So, what are you reading?" Rainbow Dash asked, hesitant to bring up the subject of her curiosity. She mentally kicked herself for being so timid, but now that she was here it was nerve-wracking to consider discussing it.

"It's an old text on astrology. Princess Luna turned me on to it," Twilight explained. "She sent me a letter saying that I should study the night sky and recommended this text. I have to say, it's a bit dry, but the implications on unicorn magic are astounding."

"That sounds like a lot of egghead stuff to me," Rainbow Dash chided.

"Rainbow, you can't use that quip on me anymore. You read books now, too."

"I read the Daring Do novels, which are like totally awesome. You can keep your astrology textbooks."

"I guess I'm not going to win this argument," Twilight said.

"You'd be guessing right," Rainbow Dash said. "I always win in an argument."

"Like the time when you had to work for Applejack for a week for crashing into her barn?"

"Well, Applejack is even more stubborn than I am. I know when to back down from a challenge," Rainbow Dash said.

"Right," Twilight said.

"Actually, I kind of had a specific reason for coming here," Rainbow Dash said, her nerves making her stomach squirm. Twilight could see how uncomfortable her friend was, and so put away the book and focused her attention on Rainbow Dash. This actually only made Rainbow Dash feel more nervous, but she appreciated the thought.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No," Rainbow Dash said, "everything's cool. I…well, I have a question for you. A proposition, if you will."

"You don't have to use big words to try to impress me," Twilight said.

"Oh, okay," Rainbow Dash said. "It's about your Smarty Pants doll. I know you don't have it anymore, but when you were little did you used to sleep with it?"

"Every night," Twilight said. "Actually, if you'll believe it, Applejack tells me Big Macintosh sleeps with it now."

"Coming from Applejack, it's gotta be true. That's, um…weird," Rainbow Dash said. "I mean, no, it's not. I…kind of do the same thing."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"At one of the Wonderbolts shows, they were selling doll…plush figures of each of the Wonderbolts. I had a few bits at hoof, so I bought myself a Spitfire doll…plush figure. And now I sleep with it every night."

"You do?" Twilight asked. "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Is that what you wanted to know, whether it was normal to sleep with a doll?"

"Plush figure," Rainbow Dash said. "No, that wasn't quite it. I was wondering one night about how ponies sleep without plush...fine, dolls. And then I realized that two ponies who are going out and living together sleep in the same bed. And I was thinking to myself, hey, that would be pretty all right, but how would I ever try it? And then I thought, well, it doesn't have to be in a romantic way, but maybe I could ask one of my friends if they'd be willing to try it. And…oh, I'm so embarrassed," Rainbow Dash said, her cheeks flushed and hot.

"Hold on, I'm not sure if I heard that right," Twilight said. "You want to…cuddle with somepony?"

"Yeah, and I guess we don't even have to fall asleep. But it was a stupid idea. I'll just go…"

"Wait, Rainbow Dash. I think it's sweet," Twilight said.

"Hello, look who you're talking to. I'm Rainbow Dash! I don't do sweet or cute or cuddly. It's bad enough I sleep with a doll, now I want to cuddle with my friends? What am I becoming?"

"You're still the same Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "I think your desire for physical comfort is perfectly normal. You're right about ponies who cuddle with each other when they're dating, but whoever said two ponies have to date in order to get that experience? Why can't cuddling just be shared between friends? I think you have very progressive ideas, and I'm willing to try it if you're willing to let go of your shame." Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight, making sure she was taking her seriously. Twilight gave her a reassuring smile, which made Rainbow Dash smile, too.

"So you'll do it?" Twilight asked.

"I guess so, but I'm still nervous about it," Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't be. This is purely platonic."

"That's not what I'm nervous about," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh…well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret desire to cuddle," Twilight said. "We'll keep this just between us, okay?" Rainbow Dash took a deep breath.

"Okay, I feel better now," she said.

"Then we've no time to waste. Come on," Twilight said, climbing up into her bed. Twilight's bed was only just wide enough for two ponies, but Rainbow Dash figured that would be enough room for what they were doing. She climbed up into the bed next to Twilight and lay on her side, facing Twilight's back. Tentatively, she wrapped a hoof around Twilight's body, resting it comfortably against Twilight's abdomen.

"Be careful," Twilight said. "I'm _really_ ticklish there."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said. She rested her head on the pillow, her muzzle up against Twilight's mane. Rainbow Dash took an adventurous sniff, and the smell of jasmine and mint reached her nostrils.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" she asked.

"It's an import from Fillydelphia," Twilight said. "Rarity insists on ordering it for me, and I don't have the heart to say no."

"Well, it smells awesome," Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you," Twilight said. "I'm sure yours smells nice, too."

"Not as nice, believe me," Rainbow Dash said. The two snuggled in closer, and Rainbow Dash could feel the warmth emanating from Twilight's back as she rested against it. All of her nerves were gone now, forgotten as she held Twilight like she was a giant doll. Only dolls don't smell as nice, and you can't feel their belly rise and fall with their breaths, and they don't feel nearly as warm or as welcoming as a friend.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight actually fell asleep like that for a few hours. Rainbow Dash awoke first, the sun now riding high in the sky. She could still feel Twilight's slow breathing as the purple pony continued to snooze.

Rainbow Dash smiled to herself. This had been a lot nicer than she had expected. She was glad she had chosen Twilight to talk to; she had taken Rainbow Dash seriously and had been open-minded to the idea of cuddling, and boy did it feel amazing. Rainbow Dash could feel Twilight stir, and she moaned a bit as consciousness returned to her.

"Hey, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash whispered. Twilight mumbled in response.

"What is it?" she then said more clearly.

"Can we switch sides? I kind of want to be held now."

"Oh, okay," Twilight said. Rainbow Dash turned over, now facing the window. She could feel Twilight's body move in close to hers, and she moaned pleasurably when Twilight started to stroke her wing.

"That feels _so_ good," Rainbow Dash said.

"I've always read that pegasi like to have their wings stroked," Twilight said. "Now seemed as good a time as any to try it out."

"Well, don't stop," Rainbow Dash said. Twilight stopped briefly, and Rainbow Dash groaned. Twilight giggled and resumed her stroking.

"I'm just teasing," she said. Rainbow Dash liked the feeling of being held even more, she decided. It was really nice to have her wing stroked, and Twilight's other hoof was nestled underneath her head. Soon, Twilight stopped stroking her wing and hugged her tightly, which pleased Rainbow Dash even more.

"You're really soft," Twilight said.

"So are you," Rainbow Dash replied. Twilight then remembered about Rainbow Dash's mane and smelled it.

"Oh, that's, um…different," she said.

"What does it smell like to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Spring water, like the kind that runs down the river in Canterlot," Twilight said. "I never thought I would smell that again."

"Well, I guess life is full of surprises. Yesterday, I'd have said you were crazy if you told me what I would be doing today."

"I'm sure you would," Twilight said. "Hush now, I'm feeling ready to fall asleep again."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said. The two laid like that for a long time as sleep took over them.

Spike returned with the grocery shopping completed. The satchel of bits had been replaced by bags of groceries that were difficult for him to carry, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Spike did all the cooking, so he insisted on doing all the shopping. It only made sense.

Spike put the groceries away, and, not seeing Twilight anywhere in the library proper, he walked up to see if she was still reading in her room. Spike opened the bedroom door, and when he saw Twilight lying with Rainbow Dash, he freaked out.

"What are you two doing?" Spike cried, waking them up.

"Spike, not so loud," Twilight groaned when she saw her dragon through weary eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Rainbow Dash cried, her eyes wide open and terror coursing through every fiber of her being.

"Okay, well what is it, then?" Spike asked. He was very confused about what he was seeing.

"Twilight and I were just…experimenting," Rainbow Dash said. "Not like that! I mean…I wanted to try cuddling with her, and so we decided to cuddle and take a nap together. That's all, I swear!"

"All right, I get it now. You can relax," Spike said.

"Spike, don't you have something better to be doing than accosting Rainbow Dash?" Twilight groaned.

"Excuse me," Spike said. "I guess I'll just go make myself useful then." Spike walked off in a huff. Twilight groaned again and lifted herself off of the bed.

"I have to make sure he's all right," she told Rainbow Dash. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's okay. I should probably get going. I didn't even plan to stay for this long. It just felt really nice…" Rainbow Dash muttered that last part.

"Ignore Spike, he overreacted," Twilight said. "You know what I think? I think you should try cuddling with our other friends. You were right about it feeling nice, and I want you to share that with them."

"You really think they'll go for it, though?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm sure you can convince them," Twilight said. "Of course, if you're still embarrassed about it, you don't have to talk to them about it."

"No, I think you may have a point," Rainbow Dash said. "I'll consider it. Thanks for everything, Twi."

"You're welcome," Twilight said. "Have a safe flight home!"

"Will do," Rainbow Dash said, opening the balcony window and taking off for her home in the sky.


	2. A Warm Feeling

**Chapter 2: A Warm Feeling**

As soon as Rainbow Dash left the library, Twilight left her room to go find her sulky dragon. He was in the main room of the library dusting the bookshelves. _He only works diligently like this when he's really mad_, Twilight thought.

"Spike," she said, "I appreciate you wanting to help dust the shelves, but I took care of that yesterday." Spike grumbled something inaudible. Twilight could understand what had him flustered, but now she was starting to get a bit annoyed with his behavior.

"Spike," she said, "seriously, stop what you're doing and get down from there. I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?" Spike asked. "It's none of my business what you do with your friends. I would have appreciated a 'Do Not Disturb' sign or something."

"Spike, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about what you saw."

"And why wouldn't I get the wrong idea? You and Rainbow Dash were sleeping _in the same bed_. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"For Celestia's sake Spike," Twilight said, exasperated, "that's not what was going on _at all_. You need to let me explain what was happening."

"Rainbow Dash already explained it!" Spike cried. "I told her it was all right because I didn't want to embarrass her, but I don't think I believe her. And now you're going to try to sell me the same story? Please, save your breath."

"Spike, you're so frustrating!" Twilight yelled, her patience now completely gone. "You're really immature, do you know that?"

"Is that it then? Are you trying to shelter me because I'm too much of a baby to handle knowing what you two were really doing?" Spike asked.

"You're unbelievable," Twilight said.

"All right, look," Spike said, finally coming down from the ladder he'd been standing on. "Do you swear to me you're telling the truth? Were you and Rainbow Dash really just cuddling?"

"I swear to you, Spike, that's all we were doing."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Spike said, giving Twilight a hug. "I just got so confused and I feared the worst."

"Don't you remember when you were younger and you'd have nightmares?"

"Don't remind me," Spike said.

"You'd come up to me in the middle of the night and wake me up and ask if you could sleep in my bed with me, and I let you do that every time, no matter how annoyed I was that you woke me up. That's all that was going on."

"So…Rainbow Dash had a nightmare?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head and sighed.

"No, Spike, like she said, we were just experimenting as friends."

"I wish I could experiment like that with…" Spike stopped himself from saying out loud what he was thinking, but Twilight got the hint.

"I don't think Rarity would want to lead you on like that," she said with a smirk.

"Who said anything about Rarity?" Spike asked innocently. Twilight laughed and followed Spike to the kitchen, where he started to cook dinner.

A few days had passed since spending the day at the library, and Rainbow Dash hadn't mustered up the courage to ask any of her other friends what they thought about cuddling. Her original assessment of their reactions still held firm in her mind; she thought Fluttershy too timid, Rarity too awkward, Applejack too stubborn, and Pinkie Pie too goofy. But something within Rainbow Dash told her not to give up, and it was a voice that sounded a lot like Twilight.

_I just want to know what it feels like with my other friends…_she thought. _Is that so wrong?_

Rainbow Dash paced the bedroom of her cloud home, thinking of possible ways to bring up the subject of cuddling with her best friends. She was running into a proverbial brick wall with her ideas; they just didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Then Rainbow Dash remembered something about herself that steeled her resolve. Rainbow Dash had never been one to sit around and _think_ about things. That was for eggheads like Twilight Sparkle. No, Rainbow Dash was a _doer_, a go-getter, somepony who took action to get things done. Her way now clear before her, she took off from her house to go visit Fluttershy. Being her oldest friend, Rainbow Dash figured that she would be the safest friend to talk to about this, that she would understand better than her other friends.

Rainbow Dash landed at Fluttershy's cottage in almost no time at all, given the speed at which she was used to travelling. She knocked on the door politely and waited for Fluttershy to answer.

"Hello?" a meek voice whispered as the front door peeked open. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! Come in. I wasn't expecting you to come over today."

"That's okay," Rainbow Dash said. "I wasn't expecting to visit until about five minutes ago."

"You always were impulsive," Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash sat down on her couch, but Fluttershy continued to float about the house.

"Do you want something to eat? It's just about lunchtime."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Rainbow Dash said. Now that she was here, bringing up the subject of cuddling suddenly seemed like an insurmountable barrier. What was making the usually action-oriented Rainbow Dash so paralyzed? Was it shame?

Fluttershy sat down in a chair opposite from Rainbow Dash.

"So what brings you to these parts?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just kind of felt like popping by," Rainbow Dash said, laughing nervously. Fluttershy paid close attention to Rainbow Dash's body language. She was glancing around the room at anywhere but her, she was fidgeting her front hooves, and her wings kept flapping open and shut.

"Are you feeling all right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm _fine_, really, never better. Why do you ask?" Rainbow Dash said, laughing nervously again.

"You look really uncomfortable. Oh, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"What? Of _course_ not. Really, Fluttershy, I'm _fine_."

"You keep emphasizing your words," Fluttershy said.

"_Do_ I? Oh, I mean, do I? I hadn't really noticed." Now Rainbow Dash's hind leg started to twitch as she moved it up and down. Fluttershy noticed this as well, and she finally sighed.

"What's wrong, Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "You come here unannounced, acting like you only wanted to see me, and yet you're so nervous and tense that I feel like you have some terrible news to tell me. If something's wrong, I wish you would just tell me. I thought we were supposed to be best friends…" Fluttershy started to whimper, and Rainbow Dash could see tears forming in her eyes. Realizing she was making her friend upset, Rainbow Dash steeled herself and confessed what was bothering her.

"A few days ago, I went to Twilight's place to try an experiment, and it went so well that she wanted me to try it with my other friends."

"Experiment? You mean like a science experiment?" Fluttershy asked.

"No I mean like a…look. I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to laugh or think of me any differently once I tell you. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Rainbow Dash, but please, just tell me. I'm starting to get worried."

"Okay, here it goes," Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight and I…were cuddling in bed."

"What?" Fluttershy asked, not sure if she had heard her friend correctly.

"We basically climbed into bed and I held her and we took a nap, and then she held me and we took another nap, and that's how we spent our day."

"So, let me get this straight. You…cuddled with Twilight, and that's it?"

"Well, yeah," Rainbow Dash said, unsure how to gauge Fluttershy's reaction.

"Well, that's a relief!" Fluttershy said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you had done something really weird."

"That's not weird?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash, I've always wanted a cuddle buddy," Fluttershy said. "I used to get nightmares when I was a filly, and I always wanted to be able to go to my parents' room and sleep in their bed, but they would never let me. They ended up buying me a stuffed bear, but that could never beat the presence of a real live pony. Oh, so did you come here to…try cuddling with me?" Fluttershy blushed at the suggestion, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"That's what Twilight wanted me to do, so…" Rainbow Dash said.

"But what do _you_ want to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess I want to try it. I was just afraid it was going to be weird."

"Oh, don't worry, Rainbow Dash, it's not weird at all," Fluttershy said.

"Well, that's a relief," Rainbow Dash said. "I thought you would think I was crazy or something."

"Not at all, Rainbow Dash. We've been friends for too long. Why would I ever think that?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Guess I never thought of it that way," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I don't have any plans. Do you want to, um…go to my bed?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, if that's okay with you," Rainbow Dash said. "We could do this now."

"Excellent," Fluttershy said, and she rose from the couch and flew into her room. Rainbow Dash quickly followed, only to find that Fluttershy had already snuggled under the covers and was waiting for her friend to join her.

_Huh_, Rainbow Dash thought. _If I didn't know better, I'd say she's almost _too _eager…_ Rainbow Dash thought nothing of it, though, when she decided to join her.

Once Rainbow Dash had settled into the bed, Fluttershy squealed in delight and wrapped her front hooves around Rainbow Dash's body and rested her muzzle against Rainbow Dash's neck. Rainbow Dash settled into the hold and closed her eyes. Fluttershy had a tight hold on her, but she was warm and soft so it felt nice.

Rainbow Dash lied there for a while, unable to fall asleep. Fluttershy, however, did fall asleep, and she started to snore quietly. Rainbow Dash had to keep from laughing; she had no idea Fluttershy snored in her sleep. In all the years they'd known each other, Rainbow Dash had never slept with her in the same room, so it was amusing to hear Fluttershy's little snores. Rainbow Dash finally felt herself growing tired, and she fell asleep as well.

When she woke up, she noticed that Fluttershy had stopped snoring, so she knew Fluttershy was awake as well. Rainbow Dash thought about how this experience had been compared to the one she'd had with Twilight. Fluttershy had held her a lot tighter, but that had made it better somehow, like Fluttershy had really appreciated Rainbow Dash's company. That gave Rainbow Dash a warm feeling in her stomach. Rainbow Dash, now ready to go about the rest of her day, tried to get out of the bed. Fluttershy tightened her grip on her and whimpered, so Rainbow Dash stayed where she was.

"You know, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "I have to get going eventually."

"Oh, but this is so nice," Fluttershy said. "I don't want to let you go."

"Okay, maybe a little longer, but I will have to go home."

"You can sleep over if you want. We've never had a sleepover, and it seems like a crime that two close friends such as us have never had one. I could make dinner for you, and then we could tell ghost stories or play Truth or Dare or have a pillow fight or whatever else Twilight was telling me about her sleepover with Rarity and Applejack—"

"All right, I think I get your point," Rainbow Dash said. "We'll have a sleepover."

"Oh, goodie!" Fluttershy said. "I guess you can get up now if you want. You don't seem to be one to like being cooped up all day."

"No, we can stay like this for a little longer," Rainbow Dash said. "I stayed in bed with Twilight all day, so it doesn't seem fair to rob you of that same experience."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy said before adjusting herself to hug Rainbow Dash even closer. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself, glad that she had given Fluttershy a chance, because clearly both of them were enjoying this.


	3. The Strong Silent Types

**Chapter 3: The Strong Silent Types**

Twilight was settled comfortably in her bed. She had thought much about Rainbow Dash's sudden display of affection, and remarked to herself that it was curious that such a "cool" pony could become so intimate. Twilight had expected that kind of willingness to cuddle from Fluttershy or even Rarity, but not from the ever brash Rainbow Dash.

And then there had been Spike's reaction to it all. Needless to say his initial outburst had been presumptuous and immature. Twilight supposed she could forgive him though; she imagined it had to have looked a little odd to someone who hadn't known what was going on. Twilight wondered, however, if she would have reacted quite as strongly had she been in Spike's situation. She liked to think she would have been calmer about the whole thing and not judge prematurely what was happening in front of her, but she realized that this was an idealized view of herself.

These musings fluttered through her head entirely out of her control, as thoughts tended to do in the moments before sleep took over the conscious mind. However, just before Twilight was about to nod off, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Annoyed, she nevertheless tried to be polite as she answered the dragon on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Spike?" she asked tenderly, wondering what he was doing up here. Recently, Spike had insisted that he have his own space to sleep that wasn't right next to Twilight, so she had let him set up his bed in the main room of the library. Now, apparently, he was not quite so eager to have that privacy.

"Can I come in, Twilight?" Spike asked softly. Twilight sighed but figured she had better humor the dragon or he would end up in a foul mood.

"The door's open," Twilight said, and Spike slowly opened it and walked in. He was clutching his blanket, and Twilight couldn't help but notice how young he looked carrying it. Yes, he was still a baby dragon, but Twilight had been treating him as if he was older at his request. That made seeing him now so strange, almost as if he had regressed.

"What's the matter, Spike?" Twilight cooed. Spike blushed, apparently unsure how to answer Twilight's question. Twilight decided to be patient with the baby dragon and let him answer when he was ready.

"I kind of had a nightmare…" Spike started to say, "and I was just thinking about what you said about cuddling the other day, and I was wondering if I could try it with you. It might help me fall asleep."

"That's fine, Spike," Twilight said, excited that the baby dragon had gotten over his stigma about cuddling so quickly. "There's plenty of room on the bed for you to climb right in."

"Really? Oh, thanks, Twilight. To be honest, I wasn't sure what you were going to say." Spike climbed up into the bed and lay on his side facing Twilight. Twilight wrapped her hooves around his tough hide and almost grimaced. He was much less comfortable than Rainbow Dash had been, but she did not want to disappoint him, so she said nothing about it.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Twilight asked.

"Do I really have to talk about it?" Spike asked with a whine. Twilight sighed again but smiled reassuringly.

"I always find talking about your fears makes them easier to deal with," Twilight said. "I used to be deathly afraid of spiders until I talked to my dad about it. He showed me that they were just little bugs and that they wouldn't hurt me."

"Okay, but you're going to make fun of me if I tell you," Spike said.

"When have I ever done that?" Twilight asked.

"Never mind, you're right, Twilight. I'm just being a big baby about it," Spike said.

"It's okay, Spike. Just tell me. I'm sure it's not so bad."

"Well, in my dream, Rarity rejected me. I had apparently asked her out, and she had told me she would never date such a lizard-like creature. She then started to laugh at me, and then you and all your other friends joined in. I felt humiliated."

"Is that all?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Pretty lame, huh?"

"Not really. I know getting rejected by somepony you like can really hurt, so I don't blame you for being upset."

"Since when have you ever had a crush on anypony?" Spike asked.

"Never mind that, Spike," Twilight said. "The point is I don't think your dream is silly or something to make fun of. It really upset you, and that's all I need to know. So of course you can sleep here for tonight."

"Thanks, Twilight, that really means a lot," Spike said.

"No problem," Twilight said. Spike turned over and Twilight held him close. His spikes thankfully were not razor sharp like an older dragon's, but they were still a bit uncomfortable pressing up against Twilight's chest. Twilight ignored the discomfort for the sake of her assistant and really her oldest friend. She recalled that he and Shining Armor had been the only two friends she'd had growing up, and that there was a time where she hadn't treated Spike so well. She sometimes wondered how he could still trust her and like her as a friend, the way she had taken him for granted. But none of that mattered now while she was holding him close.

Spike quickly fell asleep, his little snores filling the air. They reminded Twilight of how tired she was, and so she soon drifted off as well.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were busy at their sleepover. As Fluttershy had promised, they had played a round of Truth or Dare. Rainbow Dash had of course always chosen Dare, but Fluttershy's dares were so meek that Rainbow Dash hardly felt like she was playing the game. Fluttershy, however, picked Truth, and Rainbow Dash had drilled her with incredibly personal and embarrassing questions about stallions that they had known back in flight school. Rainbow Dash had learned quite a lot about Fluttershy's taste in colts from those probing questions, and apparently it was the strong silent types that really attracted Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash wondered what she thought of Big Mac, but before she had a chance to ask they had decided to do something else.

So they had started to tell ghost stories, but once again Fluttershy's offerings were quite timid, not frightening in the slightest. Meanwhile, even the tamest of Rainbow Dash's ghost stories had Fluttershy quivering where she sat. Just to be cruel, Rainbow Dash had told Fluttershy her goriest, creepiest story, but before she'd had a chance to finish it Fluttershy had begged to do something else instead. So she had never finished her story about the serial killer horse with the black saddle.

Thankfully makeovers did not come up as an activity they wanted to try. Fluttershy said she had had enough of that during her brief stint as a model, and Rainbow Dash of course was much too cool to have anything to do with that girly stuff.

Eventually, the hour grew late and, both of them now out of ideas, they decided to turn in for the night. Rainbow Dash climbed into bed behind Fluttershy and wrapped her hooves around her. Fluttershy squealed with delight and nestled in close to her pegasus friend. The two of them stayed like that as they closed their eyes, waiting for sleep to take them away.

"Hey Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said in response.

"Sorry my ghost stories freaked you out."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to apologize for those," Fluttershy said. "They were, um…interesting."

"More like terrifying," Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, and sorry for making you spill your darkest secrets during our Truth or Dare game."

"Oh no, that's okay. We've known each other for so long, you were bound to find out about all that sooner or later."

"You're too nice, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said. "The fact is I embarrassed you and frightened you and I'm apologizing for it now, so you should just accept my apology."

"I don't think you can force somepony to do that. I don't think that's how it works."

"You're right," Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry that I—"

"Really, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, "don't mention it."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said. Now that her conscience had been cleared, that curiosity about Fluttershy returned to Rainbow Dash.

"So you said you like the strong silent types, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"What do you think about Big Mac?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He seems like the strong silent type to me."

"He's Applejack's brother, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, as if this made talking about him in this fashion off limits.

"So what? Does that mean you're not allowed to have feelings for him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I never said I had feelings for him," Fluttershy said. "Why are _you_ so interested in bringing him up?"

_Touché, Fluttershy_, Rainbow Dash thought.

"I don't know. I just thought he fit your profile of what makes a good stallion, so I figured I'd ask, is all."

"Sure," Fluttershy said. "I can tell you for a fact that I don't like him that way, but something is telling me that you do."

"Well…I guess he is pretty cool. He's a hard worker, and he's really considerate, and he's also quite muscular…"

"I think my point has been made," Fluttershy said.

"Darn you, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said. "I didn't even know I liked him until you brought it up!"

"How can you not know you like somepony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I have thought about him before. I just never knew _why_."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me," Fluttershy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, begging your pardon, Rainbow Dash, but you're not exactly in tune with your own feelings. You're too extroverted."

"I…" Rainbow Dash started to say, looking to object. "I think you're right."

"That's why this interest of yours with cuddling is surprising to me," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it surprised me, too. Trust me, it was weird enough asking Twilight to do it."

"You asked Twilight to cuddle with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well…yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "She suggested I try it with all my friends, so that's why I came here. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, I'm just surprised you went to her first over me," Fluttershy said. "We've been friends for a lot longer. In fact, you've known Twilight the least amount of time out of all your friends."

"Well, to be honest," Rainbow Dash said, "I thought you'd be too embarrassed about the idea to really go for it. Then I thought Pinkie Pie wouldn't take it seriously, Applejack wouldn't be into that mushy kind of stuff, and Rarity would just make it awkward."

"Why would Rarity make it awkward?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, she's just acted really weird around me lately, like she's always tripping over stuff and she can't seem to talk very well. And you know how Rarity normally talks."

"Oh, so you've noticed that, huh?" Fluttershy asked, more to herself than to Rainbow Dash.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing," Fluttershy said, remembering that she had been sworn to secrecy. "Let's just go to sleep."

"All right," Rainbow Dash said, and the two of them lay still as they waited to fall asleep.


	4. So You Are Ticklish

**Chapter 4: So You Are Ticklish**

Rainbow Dash awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. She was still holding onto Fluttershy, as she had been since before she had fallen asleep. Hoping not to wake her, Rainbow Dash slowly inched away from Fluttershy. Fluttershy moaned and pulled Rainbow Dash towards her, holding her tightly against her. Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself and tried to extricate herself, but Fluttershy refused to let her budge. Convinced that Fluttershy was no longer asleep and doing this on purpose, Rainbow Dash decided to speak to her directly.

"Okay, Fluttershy, I've got to get up and take a shower," she said. Fluttershy mumbled something incoherent, but refused to let Rainbow Dash go.

"This has to end eventually," Rainbow Dash said.

"But I don't want it to end," Fluttershy muttered.

"We're not joined at the hip, Fluttershy, now come on." Fluttershy mumbled something that sounded argumentative, but she let Rainbow Dash free. Rainbow Dash floated above the bed, stretching her wings as she was wont to do every morning.

"You know where the bathroom is," Fluttershy mumbled. Rainbow Dash flew in the direction of the bathroom and opened the door before floating inside.

She landed on the cold tile and walked over to Fluttershy's bathtub, which had a shower head above it installed in the wall. She turned on the water and waited for it to get piping hot, just the way she liked it. While she waited, she checked out what Fluttershy used for shampoo. It was plain and modest, with just a hint of lavender. It would suffice.

Now that the water was hot enough to burn her hoof, Rainbow Dash stepped into the tub beneath the running water and let the heat warm her body. She let the hot water soak her mane before opening the shampoo bottle and pouring some shampoo into her hooves. Lathering it up, she scrubbed it into her mane, making sure to get the undersides of her mane where most of the dirt was.

Satisfied, she rinsed off her mane and picked up the bar of soap and Fluttershy's loofa. Hoping that Fluttershy wouldn't mind her borrowing her loofa, she rubbed the soap into it and then started to scrub her body with it. Once she had attacked her entire body with soap, she rinsed it off and finally turned off the shower head. Dripping wet and clean, Rainbow Dash scooped up one of Fluttershy's towels and dried herself off.

Now that she had taken care of her hygiene, Rainbow Dash returned to the bedroom to see Fluttershy still snoozing on her bed. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes; surely the yellow pegasus didn't need _that_ much sleep.

"Fluttershy, don't you have some animals to feed or something?" Rainbow Dash asked. She had made the comment offhand, expecting Fluttershy to ignore her. Instead, the pegasus shot out of bed frantically, fretting over the poor hungry animals.

"Relax, I didn't mean have a heart attack," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but you alarmed me when you said that. You're right, by the way. I've got to take care of my animals. Come on." Fluttershy went downstairs to the kitchen and fished out the animal feed from the cabinet.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Rainbow Dash asked, unfamiliar with Fluttershy's morning routine.

"Oh, I will, but I always do this first thing in the morning," Fluttershy said. "Nothing's more important than feeding the animals."

"Whatever you say, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, wondering if she would ever truly understand her friend's passion for wildlife. Satisfied that all the animals had been fed, Fluttershy seemed to relax.

"I'm going to go clean up now. Why don't you help yourself to some breakfast? I have cereal and bread so you can make some toast."

"Sounds great, I'm starving," Rainbow Dash said. The energetic pony always had a healthy appetite.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash poured herself some cereal and popped two slices of bread into the toaster. She went into the fridge and poured milk into the cereal, wondering which of the local cows had contributed to the beverage. She sat down and began to eat her cereal, noting that it wasn't as sugary as the stuff she kept at home. Shrugging it off, she grabbed the toast once it had popped out of the toaster and spread some margarine on it. Rainbow Dash wished it was real butter, but apparently Fluttershy was some kind of health nut. She was chewing on her toast when Fluttershy returned to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind the healthy cereal," Fluttershy said. "I know you've always said you like the sugary cereals, but that's the only kind of cereal I'll keep in the house."

"It's fine, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said through a mouthful of toast. Fluttershy chuckled before pouring herself some cereal and sitting down to eat. The two of them ate in silence, and once they had both finished, they wandered into the living room and sat down.

"Well, I should probably get going," Rainbow Dash said. "It's a beautiful day and I can't miss out on this great flying weather."

"I understand," Fluttershy said. "Um, you wouldn't want to do this again sometime, would you? I mean, I don't know how you felt about it, but I thought it was, well, nice…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we should totally do this again. That sounds great."

"Really? Good. I thought for a minute I was the only one who enjoyed it, but I guess I was worried for nothing." Rainbow Dash stared at Fluttershy strangely, and she blushed. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy, I had fun," Rainbow Dash said. "I'll see you around sometime."

"Okay, sounds good. Goodbye, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said before Rainbow Dash left the cottage and took off into the sky.

As Rainbow Dash flew, the wind whipping through her mane as she traveled amongst the clouds, she thought of her three friends she had yet to cuddle with: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. Of the three, she figured Pinkie Pie would be the safest pony to confide in next. Applejack was still far too tough for cuddling and, well, things had been so awkward with Rarity of late that Rainbow Dash wasn't ready to discuss anything touchy with her. As Rainbow Dash was thinking about her, she heard a voice calling her name from below. Rainbow Dash dove towards the ground, recognizing the voice as Rarity's, and she landed next to the white unicorn.

"Impressive as always, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, blushing.

"Funny," Rainbow Dash said, "I was just thinking about you."

_You were?_ Rarity thought. _Oh, how wonderful! But I can't betray my delight just yet._

"Then it's a good thing I called you," Rarity said, trying to sound nonchalant, but she was still blushing, which ruined the effect.

"Why did you call me, anyway? Your throat must be dying from screaming so loud," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, don't be absurd. I used magic to amplify my voice. How else did you think I could call you from all the way down here?" Rarity hoped she wasn't implying that Rainbow Dash was stupid.

"So…you called me because…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, right," Rarity said, clearing her throat nervously. "I, well…I just wanted to catch up with you, see what you were up to. I mean, I didn't mean to interrupt your flying, and I know that's very important to you, but I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't know. I'm sorry; I usually don't get all flustered like this. I'm usually very eloquent, I…" Rarity laughed and kicked her hoof out nervously. She cursed her cheeks for staying red; she could feel the heat in them. Rainbow Dash stared at her, dumbfounded, but then a bouncing pink pony suddenly appeared between them.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Rarity! Wow, it's super exciting to see you two at the same time! With me, that's like three times the fun. So what's up?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking between them. Rarity stared at the ground awkwardly, and Rainbow Dash snapped herself out of her befuddlement.

"We weren't doing much, Pinkie Pie," she said. "Hey, I just remembered that I needed to take care of something at Sugarcube Corner."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie said. "That's exactly where I'm going!"

"Well, what do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rarity, it was nice to see you, but I've really got to get this errand done. We'll catch up soon, though, okay?"

"Okay I guess…" Rarity mumbled, feeling very small. She saw Pinkie Pie bounce alongside Rainbow Dash as they left her in the middle of the road. She started cursing herself for behaving so foolishly, and admonished herself as she returned to her boutique.

Rainbow Dash now found the perfect opportunity to ask Pinkie Pie what she had been meaning to ask her, so she wasted no time in getting down to it. The positive reactions from Twilight and Fluttershy made her more confident.

"So, Pinkie Pie, have you ever wanted to, you know…cuddle with your friends?" Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and her eyes lit up as she cracked a huge smile, as if she had never considered it before.

"Rainbow Dash, that's a fantastic idea! What made you think of it?" she asked.

"Well, I was just curious…" Rainbow Dash said. "I tried it with Twilight and Fluttershy and they both seemed to like it, so I thought it would be a good idea to—"

"—try it with me! Oh, Rainbow Dash, it sounds perfect!" Pinkie Pie said. "I have to help the Cakes at the bakery, but this afternoon I'm free. Why don't you stop by around one o'clock? Oh, but you need to take care of your errand first!"

"Oh, that?" Rainbow Dash said. "It can wait until later, I mean, I wasn't in a real hurry…"

"So why'd you ditch Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked. "She seemed really happy to see you, and then she got all sad when you said you had to leave. But maybe now you can go back to see her and make her happy again!"

"Let's just say things between Rarity and me are…complicated," Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie looked as if she didn't get it, but she shrugged it off.

"Okay, you silly filly. I guess I'll see you later then," Pinkie Pie said. She bounced on her merry way back to Sugarcube Corner, and Rainbow Dash eagerly returned to the skies.

When one o'clock rolled around, Rainbow Dash soared down from the sky and entered the bakery. Pinkie Pie was waiting for her just inside the door, and she led her up to her bedroom on the second floor of the building. Pinkie Pie's room was full of party decorations, mainly balloons and streamers, and the bed had a bright pink comforter and pink sheets on it.

"Are you ready to get started?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I guess so," Rainbow Dash said, not sure what Pinkie Pie had in mind.

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie said before leaping onto the bed and inviting Rainbow Dash to join her. Rainbow Dash climbed slowly onto the bed, and Pinkie Pie gave her a bone-crushing hug from behind.

"That's great, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said, "but not so hard, please? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, loosening her hold on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sighed and closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt the hooves around her move to her stomach and start tickling her. Rainbow Dash burst into a fit of giggles, trying to wrench herself free from the perpetrator.

"Oh, so you _are_ ticklish…" Pinkie Pie said before tickling Rainbow Dash even harder. Rainbow Dash finally wrenched herself free, but in doing so she fell off of the bed onto the floor, landing on her back.

"Are you okay?" Pinkie Pie asked through a fit of laughter.

"You're going to get it," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked, but then Rainbow Dash leapt on top of her and started to tickle her stomach. Pinkie Pie started laughing uncontrollably, her laughter punctuated by the occasional snort escaping her nostrils.

"Uncle, uncle!" Pinkie Pie called, and Rainbow Dash, recognizing the plea to stop, stopped tickling Pinkie Pie.

"Can we just hold each other without getting into antics?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Okay," Pinkie Pie said, and the two of them lay back down on the bed, with Pinkie Pie wrapping her hooves around Rainbow Dash. The two of them lay like that until they both fell asleep.


	5. A Bell on the Door

**Chapter 5: A Bell on the Door**

Rainbow Dash awoke with Pinkie Pie hugging her tightly. As fun as it had been to spend time with her, Rainbow Dash needed to get going, so she nudged Pinkie Pie in the shoulder in an attempt to wake her. Pinkie Pie snorted and her eyes shot open.

"Sorry, Dashie," she said, "you startled me."

"Okay…" Rainbow Dash said. "Do you think maybe you could let me go? I kind of need to get out of here."

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Pinkie Pie asked, pouting sadly at Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said. "I usually don't stay in one place too long." Rainbow Dash didn't really know why she was so reluctant to stay at Pinkie Pie's. Perhaps it was because the pink pony had a tendency to cling to her friends, and sometimes her energy was too much for Rainbow Dash to handle.

"Dashie, are you my friend?" Pinkie Pie asked. Rainbow Dash groaned, hoping the Earth pony wasn't trying to put a guilt trip on her.

"Of course I am, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said.

"And don't friends enjoy spending time with each other?"

"Yeah, but friends, even best friends, can't spend _all_ their time together."

"Well, Fluttershy told me you had a sleepover at her place."

"She did?" Rainbow Dash asked, realizing she had been backed into a corner.

"Uh-huh. You seemed okay spending all kinds of time with her. It makes me sad to think you like Fluttershy more than me." Rainbow Dash was completely flabbergasted. This was starting to sound like the Pinkie Pie who had been talking to a pile of rocks and a bag of flour.

"All right, Pinkie Pie, we'll have a sleepover."

"We will?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You're the boss," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hooray! This is going to be the super-duper most fantastic sleepover ever! So what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know, Truth or Dare?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Ooh, can I go first?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Wait, does that mean you're asking first or being asked first."

"Asking first."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said. "Go ahead."

"Okay, Dashie, truth or—"

"Dare," Rainbow Dash said.

"No fair, you didn't let me finish!" Pinkie Pie complained.

"You should know better, Pinkie Pie. I always go for a dare!"

"Okay, I dare you too…sneak a batch of cupcakes from downstairs!"

"Wait, hold on," Rainbow Dash said. "Don't the Cakes need those cupcakes for their customers?"

"Oh, we'll put them right back," Pinkie Pie said. "I just want to see if you can pull it off!"

"No problem," Rainbow Dash said. They left Pinkie Pie's room and went to the hallway. Looking across the way into the nursery, they could see Mrs. Cake feeding the twins, meaning Mr. Cake was by himself manning the shop. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash slinked down the hallway and to the stairs. They crept down a ways until they could see the shop. There were no customers in the shop, and Mr. Cake was busy wiping down the tables. There was a batch of cupcakes sitting on top of the counter.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Totally," Rainbow Dash said. "It's all a matter of speed."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash shot towards the batch of cupcakes, lifted it, and zoomed back up the stairs faster than Pinkie Pie could blink. Pinkie Pie hurried after her after recovering from the surprise of the sudden movement. Mr. Cake looked up from his cleaning and looked around the shop, but couldn't find anyone.

"Hello?" he called out. When there was no reply, he returned to wiping down the tables.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were snickering back in her room, the cupcakes still sitting pristine in their tray.

"I can't believe you pulled it off!" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"I can't believe it either!" Rainbow Dash whispered back. They didn't want Mrs. Cake from across the hall to hear what they'd done.

"I suppose we should put these back now," Rainbow Dash said, but as she was getting up she noticed Mrs. Cake leaving the nursery.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie said to Rainbow Dash. "Let's see if she notices they're gone!"

"Do you think she will? Mr. Cake didn't."

"She's much more aware of her surroundings than her husband is!" Pinkie Pie said. "Come on!"

They crept back down the hallway, Rainbow Dash carrying the cupcakes with her. After they heard Mrs. Cake's reaction, she would return the cupcakes and apologize for taking them. They crept down the stairs and saw Mrs. Cake looking around the shop, frowning.

"Carrot, honey, what happened to that batch of cupcakes I had sitting on the counter?"

"The what?" Mr. Cake asked. He turned to the counter and was startled to find the baked goods missing.

"Goodness gracious, I have no idea where they went!" he said.

"You mean you let a thief walk in here and walk out with thirteen delicious cupcakes without paying for them?"

"We have a bell on the door, honey," Mr. Cake said. "I would have heard somepony come in."

"Well, did you notice _anything_ unusual while I was feeding the foals?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I heard a whooshing noise earlier, but whoever made it was gone as quick as the noise died down."

"Well that was probably Rainbow Dash, honey," Mrs. Cake said. "You know how fast a flyer she is."

"Rainbow Dash is still here?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Yes, dear, did you see her leave?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"No, I didn't, but I don't seem to be paying very much attention to details today."

"You really aren't," Mrs. Cake said.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said to Pinkie Pie, "I think the jig is up. Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" she called, floating down with the cupcakes in hoof.

"You took the cupcakes?" Mr. Cake asked.

"It was a dare from Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said.

"Way to sell me out, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said, following her pegasus friend into the shop.

"Well, as long as a thief didn't walk out with anything, I suppose there's no harm done," Mrs. Cake said.

"We're sorry we took the cupcakes," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's okay," Mr. Cake said. "But maybe you shouldn't do any more dares today."

"But…fine," Rainbow Dash said. "Let's figure out some other way to spend this sleepover, Pinkie Pie."

"Did you say you were having a sleepover?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cake said. Pinkie Pie was about to object to this less than welcoming reaction, but Rainbow Dash held her back.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Cake?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well…nothing," Mrs. Cake said.

"Nothing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"See, Dashie? She said nothing's wrong. Now let's go!" Pinkie Pie said, but Mrs. Cake stopped her by raising her hoof.

"It's not that we don't like your friend Rainbow Dash here," Mrs. Cake said, "but you two can get awfully…rambunctious, and we don't want to disturb the little ones when they're supposed to be sleeping."

"Aw," Pinkie Pie said, "we promise we'll be quiet."

"Maybe you can stay at Rainbow Dash's place," Mr. Cake suggested. "Then you can be as loud as you want."

"But Rainbow Dash lives on a cloud, and I can't walk on those," Pinkie Pie whined.

"Oh. Then I don't know what to tell you…" Mr. Cake said.

"It's okay, Pinkie Pie. We'll do this some other time," Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess…" Pinkie Pie muttered. "Oh well, it was nice to spend time with you, Dashie!"

"Sure. And it's always fun hanging with you, Pinks." Pinkie Pie beamed and waved goodbye as Rainbow Dash headed out of the shop. Although the time she had spent with Pinkie Pie had been fun, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

_Okay, that's three friends down_, Rainbow Dash thought, _two more to go. Now, who do I want to try first? Convince Applejack to do something she most likely can't stand, or talk to Rarity and have things get…awkward._ Rainbow Dash was really uncomfortable with awkwardness, so she took off for Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash arrived in almost no time, and she hadn't had time to make a convincing argument to get Applejack to cuddle with her. Hoping she was worrying for nothing, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door to the farmhouse. An energetic Apple Bloom answered.

"Oh, howdy, Rainbow Dash! What brings you all the way out here?" she asked.

"Hi, Apple Bloom. Where are your friends?"

"Sweetie Belle's helping Rarity at the boutique today and Scootaloo's doing…something. Actually, I don't know what she does when she doesn't hang out with us. She never talks about her home life…"

"Okay…" Rainbow Dash said. "I was actually hoping to talk to your sister Applejack."

"Ah'm right here, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, suddenly trotting into view.

"Applejack, how long have you been standing there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah just finished up workin' the fields today," Applejack said. "Just got back to the house and ah saw Apple Bloom standin' at the front door, so I sauntered on over here."

"Do you have some time to, I don't know, hang out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not for too long, but ah suppose ah have a few minutes before dinner."

"Good. Can we talk somewhere private?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying not to look at Apple Bloom, who was now seething.

Come on up to mah room," Applejack said, stepping away from the door and inviting Rainbow Dash inside. _This is going to be easier than I thought_, Rainbow Dash said to herself. She followed Applejack up the rickety stairs and into her room, where the two of them sat on the bed.

"So what's too sensitive for mah sister's ears?" Applejack asked.

"It's maybe kind of weird," Rainbow Dash said, "but I've already tried it with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, and I figured I'd try it with you next."

"You'd better get on with it," Applejack said.

"Right, sorry," Rainbow Dash said. "Um, have you ever thought about…I don't know…cuddling with your friends?"

"What?" Applejack deadpanned. _Uh-oh_, Rainbow Dash thought.

"You know," Rainbow Dash said, "just lying with your friend on the bed and…snuggling close to each other."

"Ah know what you meant, ah'm just wonderin' why you would even ask," Applejack said.

"Well, I thought you'd be willing to—"

"What kind of pony do you take me fer?" Applejack asked.

"Um…an open-minded pony?" Rainbow Dash suggested. Applejack scoffed at her.

"What you suggested, it's just plain unnatural," Applejack said. "Ain't no way yer ever gonna see me cuddlin' up with another pony, 'cept maybe a cute stallion. Now you take yer crazy ideas and you get out of here. I've gotta freshen up fer dinner."

"But Applejack—"

"No buts!" Applejack interjected. "Ya asked what ya came here to ask, and ah gave you an answer. Now skedaddle."

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash said, louder than she had intended. She was hoping not to betray the hurt she felt in her heart. She flew out of Applejack's room and let herself out of the farmhouse.

When she flew home and collapsed onto her bed, she started to wonder if she had been all wrong about cuddling with her friends. Twilight and Fluttershy, they had been socially isolated and didn't really know what was normal, and Pinkie Pie was…well, Pinkie Pie. It seemed painfully clear to Rainbow Dash that she shouldn't have relied on those experiences to form her analysis of the idea.

But why did it feel so right if it was so wrong? Was Applejack just too close-minded, or was she right and this desire to cuddle with her friends was unnatural? Rainbow Dash couldn't figure it out, and so she decided that her best bet was to go to sleep and mull it over in her subconscious mind, which Twilight Sparkle had once told her about.

_Yeah, maybe with some sleep this will make more sense_, she thought as she began to drift off.


	6. Tougher Than You Think

**Chapter 6: Tougher Than You Think**

Rainbow Dash had had all night to sleep on her dilemma, and in the morning the answer had become clear to her. Rarity was an expert in social etiquette. If she was okay with cuddling with Rainbow Dash, then it was okay to cuddle with friends, end of story.

With that in mind, Rainbow Dash raced from her home to the Carousel Boutique, hoping that Rarity wasn't busy with a client or working on a massive order. It was hard for the white unicorn to find any free time. Even Rainbow Dash, who had way too much time on her hooves, understood this.

So it was with some nervousness that Rainbow Dash knocked on Rarity's door. She heard Rarity say "Coming!" from what sounded like the top floor of the boutique, which meant she was probably working on an order. She opened the door confidently with her magic, and then quaked when she saw who was waiting at the threshold.

"Oh, R-Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, eyes shifting nervously as her voice stuttered. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I was kind of hoping to ask you something, if you were free," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity could feel her heart racing at the proximity of her friend, and out of fear she was almost tempted to send Rainbow Dash away. _Come now, Rarity_, she thought, _you are the Element of Generosity. You must make time for your friend._

"Of course, dear," Rarity said. "Come in." Rainbow Dash followed Rarity inside the boutique, which was haphazardly arranged, revealing that Rarity was in the middle of an order.

"Are you sure you're not busy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I can always come back another time."

"I'm never too busy for my friends," Rarity said. _Especially not for you…_

"Okay…well, I was hoping to ask you about something that happened to me yesterday," Rainbow Dash said. "I figured you would be the pony to go to for social advice."

"Yes, dear, I'd say you've come to the right place," Rarity said. "If you wouldn't mind just following me upstairs, I'm in the middle of making a dress for a very important client."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said, her heart starting to fall. Though for some reason she was choosing not to admit it, Rarity was clearly busy, and Rainbow Dash felt as though she were intruding. Still, she followed Rarity upstairs into her workroom. It was as messy as the bottom floor of the boutique, but on one of the mannequins sat some beautiful fabric that Rainbow Dash was convinced would become an exquisite dress. Rarity was at the sewing machine stitching the next layer of the dress together.

"Go on, darling, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it's about something I've been trying with my friends recently. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all went for it, but AJ reamed me out about it and now I don't know what to think."

"What was it you were trying?" Rarity asked, not even looking at Rainbow Dash as she focused on her stitching. Stimulated by her work, she forgot to be nervous around her friend.

"Well, I was sort of…cuddling with them," Rainbow Dash admitted, relieved that it was the last time she would ever have to do so.

"Cuddling?" Rarity said, stopping her stitching and turning around. She didn't quite understand what Rainbow Dash met, as was made clear by the puzzled look on her face. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and started to explain.

"What we did was we went onto the bed and held each other while we took naps."

"Oh my…" Rarity said, her mind immediately wandering to a fantasy of Rainbow Dash cuddling with her under the covers of her large bed. The thought brought back her nervousness, and she was glad she had turned away from her stitching, because the way she was shaking the stitch would surely have not been properly aligned.

"I was just wondering if you thought it was okay for friends to do that," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity stared at Rainbow Dash, lost in her own train of thought, and did not respond to the pegasus's implied question.

"Oh, I see," Rainbow Dash said. "I guess it is weird then. Sorry I brought it up."

"What? Oh, hold on, Rainbow dear," Rarity said. "I'm sorry, what you said stirred something inside me and I completely forgot to respond! Forgive me for leading you astray."

"So, it is okay? Because Applejack told me it was weird, and you know Applejack, she wouldn't lie about anything, so—"

"Applejack is misguided," Rarity said. "I suspect it is because of her agrarian upbringing. Rugged ponies like her aren't the type to want to cuddle with anypony. Let me ask you something, Rainbow Dash. When you tried it with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, did it feel wrong to you?" Rainbow Dash thought back to the past few days, and all of the time she had spent with her friends just holding each other. A peaceful, serene feeling developed in her stomach, and she smiled.

"No, if anything it felt really…right," Rainbow Dash said, unable to elaborate further on the feeling she was experiencing.

"Then there's your answer," Rarity said. "Different friends have different boundaries and different levels of intimacy. Applejack just isn't the type to cuddle, and that's okay for her. I suspect it made you feel insecure, though."

"It sure did," Rainbow Dash said. "I felt like what I had been doing was wrong."

"She shouldn't have been so judgmental and so blunt," Rarity said. "Her Element compels her to speak her mind, and sometimes her honesty can be quite brutal. Just know that it's really up to you to decide what's right and what's wrong, not somepony else."

"Thanks, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm feeling a whole lot better now. Well, I can see that you're really busy, so I should probably get going." Rainbow Dash was looking to leave because she had finally realized something. When Rarity had been staring at her, apparently lost in thought, Rainbow Dash had sensed a strong yearning, a desire that Rainbow Dash herself had felt only a few times in her life. Suspecting the worst, Rainbow Dash didn't want to be around Rarity giving her false hope or allowing her an opportunity to make some kind of move. Before Rainbow Dash could leave, however, Rarity spoke up.

"If you don't mind, Rainbow Dash, I have a question for you," she said. Rainbow Dash wished she had left faster, because she thought she knew what was coming.

"What is it, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked through gritted teeth.

"You said you've cuddled with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, and it seems you asked Applejack to try it as well."

_Here it comes_, Rainbow Dash thought.

"Why haven't you asked me?" Rarity finished.

_And there it is_, Rainbow Dash said to herself. Rainbow Dash painted on a fake smile and chuckled.

"Well, I was going to ask, but you looked really busy and I didn't want to take up your valuable time." Rainbow Dash had certainly felt this way before she had realized Rarity had a crush on her, but now she was doing everything she can to avoid physical intimacy with her.

"Rainbow Dash, this dress doesn't need to be finished until the end of the month. I have plenty of time for that later." There it was. That hunger in Rarity's eyes. How could Rainbow Dash have not noticed it sooner? Was Rarity even aware how strongly she was coming on to her?

"Well, I, uh…I think we're moving a big storm system into Ponyville today, so I've got to get going to take care of that…" Rainbow Dash lied, hoping to get out of Carousel Boutique in any way she could.

"But you just said you were going to ask me. Why would you ask if you were so busy?" Rarity asked. It was Rainbow Dash's turn to glance around nervously.

"I uh…" Rainbow Dash said, before sighing and looking at Rarity seriously. "Look. I didn't want to have to bring it up, but here it is. There's something funny going on between us, and it's kind of scaring me, so I want to make sure we clear this up." Rarity's eyes lit up, which was not the reaction Rainbow Dash had wanted. She had wanted to bring Rarity back down to Earth, not buoy her spirits with false hope.

_Does Rainbow Dash feel the same way I do?_ Rarity asked herself. _Is that what she's talking about?_

"Well, R-Rainbow Dash, o-of course I don't w-want anything funny to be going on between us, so I'm willing to clear things up with you."

"Are you sure, Rarity? This might be tougher than you think."

"I'm ready. You can ask me anything."

"All right," Rainbow Dash said, taking a deep breath. But did she want to bring this up now, so soon after figuring it out? The answer to that was yes; Rainbow Dash was not one to leave things hanging for more than they needed to be. It was better to get this out in the open so they could deal with it, wasn't it?

"Is something wrong, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, looking concerned for her puzzled friend.

"I'm just not sure how to bring this up," Rainbow Dash said. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." Rarity's heart sank. That didn't sound like a Rainbow Dash who had affection for her. That sounded like… _Don't even think about that_, Rarity told herself.

"I'd rather you just say it, darling. We won't know how I will react until I hear it."

"Okay, here goes…" Rainbow Dash said, taking another deep breath. "Do you have a…crush on me?"

_How did she find out?_ Rarity asked herself. Her face held a look of shock as she started to stare at Rainbow Dash again. What was the best response? If she told her how she felt, there was a chance that Rainbow Dash would reciprocate, but there was a much likelier chance that she would just want to remain friends. _Maybe that's why she didn't ask me to cuddle with her_, Rarity thought. _She doesn't want to lead me on._

So the only thing that was left to do was to lie to Rainbow Dash, tell her there was nothing of the sort going on. Then she wouldn't get her heart broken.

"No, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "I…don't have feelings for you."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity looked at her sternly.

"I don't have a crush on you," Rarity said.

"Then what is your deal?" Rainbow Dash blurted out, alarming Rarity.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean, darling," Rarity said.

"I mean lately when I've been talking to you you'll stutter or trip over something. You're always shifting your eyes around, you avoid looking at me, it's like you're afraid of me or something! And just a little while ago, you were looking at me like you were Spike and I was an ice cream sundae. And you're telling me no, you don't have a crush on me. So why are you acting so funny around me, huh? Can you answer that?" Rarity was so taken aback that tears started to form in her eyes. When Rainbow Dash saw them, she started feeling guilty.

"Oh, Rarity, I didn't mean to make you cry," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm not crying," Rarity said stubbornly, wiping her eyes. "I just have allergies." Rainbow Dash was about to shout at her again, but thought better of it.

"I don't know how to answer you," Rarity said, which was at least partly honest. "I've been like that with everypony, constantly afraid I'm going to say something foolish or insult them. It's starting to alarm me, to tell you the truth. Whenever I go to sleep, I constantly imagine scenarios in which I anger somepony and they never want to see me again. I start to get a cold sweat and I wake up frightened. So I suppose that's why I've been acting strangely around you." Rarity had embellished much of what she said, but she did have a fear of hurting somepony's feelings and sometimes she did have nightmares about it. That wasn't the cause of her nervousness around Rainbow Dash, but it was an absolutely real phenomenon.

"Wow, Rarity, I'm really sorry," Rainbow Dash said. "I didn't mean to get mad at you. You must think I'm such an idiot, thinking you had a crush on me."

"No, I can see where you might think that," Rarity said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, you can cuddle with me like you did with your other friends," Rarity said, "and I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I might sleep more soundly with a friend so close." A part of Rarity felt terrible for manipulating Rainbow Dash like this, but it was muted by her desire to be close to her.

"Okay, I guess you got me," Rainbow Dash said. She followed Rarity into her bedroom and got situated in the massive bed. Rainbow Dash slid next to Rarity and let the white unicorn place her hooves around her.

"Ah, now this is lovely, don't you think?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," Rainbow Dash said. "Good night, Rarity."

"Good night, Rainbow Dash."


	7. The Most Natural Thing

**Chapter 7: The Most Natural Thing**

"Twilight?" Spike asked the sleeping mare. She sighed in exasperation.

"Come on," Twilight said. Ever since Spike had first come in to sleep in Twilight's bed, he had been coming during the middle of every night to lie with her. Twilight had always let him do so without so much as a peep of protest. This night, however, she had been awoken from a fantastic dream. She had been flying alongside Princess Celestia over the city of Canterlot, discussing magic with her.

"Spike, before you doze off," Twilight started.

"Huh?" Spike said, apparently being pulled from the beginnings of slumber by Twilight's voice. Twilight chuckled.

"Spike, I was just wondering why you even bother to go to your own bed if you just keep coming in here to sleep anyway."

"What?" Spike asked, still groggy. "Oh, wait, I think I get it. Yeah, about that, I'm…not exactly proud of my coming in here."

"You're embarrassed?" Twilight asked.

"Well…sort of, yeah, I guess," Spike said. He started to blush, which Twilight noticed even in the dark.

"Spike, I told Rainbow Dash this, and I'm telling you this, that it is perfectly fine to want to snuggle with someone while you sleep. I just wish there wasn't so much of a stigma around it."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Spike. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I don't know," Spike said. "Okay, so if I just automatically come up here to sleep, you're not going to mind?"

"If that's what you really want, I won't object. It's just you woke me up from a really nice dream, and I just don't see the point of you constantly waking me in the middle of the night to ask permission to sleep in my bed."

"I didn't realize I was bothering you," Spike said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not a bother at all," Twilight said. "In fact, I'm relieved you're allowing yourself to be more comfortable with what you want."

"Yeah," Spike said, his blush subsiding. "Hey, you don't think Rarity would like it if I asked her to do this, do you?"

"Um, Spike…I don't think Rarity would want to lead you on. She might be afraid you'd take it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Well, between friends this is fine, but if you have a crush on somepony and you want to do this, it's usually for different reasons."

"Oh, _those_ kinds of reasons," Spike said. "Gotcha. But what if I told her I wouldn't take it the wrong way?"

"She'd wonder why you'd even bring up the idea of a wrong way," Twilight said. "And what do you mean, if you told her? You're not thinking of lying to Rarity about what you want from her, are you?"

"Well, if that's what it takes…" Spike said, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Spike, I think Rarity would see right through that," Twilight said, "and, like it or not, she doesn't like you the same way that you like her."

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know," Spike said. "Figures. Who'd want a dragon like me? I don't even have wings!"

"Spike, don't say that," Twilight said. "You're a handsome dragon, and any girl dragons would be lucky to have you."

"Which ones? The ones that don't live in Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Oh, right…" Twilight said, cursing herself for not thinking through what she said. She blamed it on the time of night. "Well, dragons live a really long time, don't they? So you have all the time in the world to grow up and then go out there and find some dragon who's right for you."

"Twilight, you know I'm not going to leave you again," Spike said. "_That_ was a big mistake."

"Well, once you've grown up you may think differently. You won't stay a baby dragon forever," Twilight said.

"This is getting too deep for me," Spike said. "I'm tired."

"You're right. We can talk in the morning. Good night, Spike."

"Night, Twilight," Spike said, and the two of them quickly dozed off.

Twilight awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. She looked at the clock on her wall and noticed that it was barely seven in the morning. Knowing that the library didn't open till nine, Twilight slumped out of bed to tell off the early morning intruder. Her rustling woke up Spike, and he called out to her as she was beginning to go down the stairs.

"Why are you up so early?" Spike asked.

"Somepony's knocking on the door," Twilight said. "I have to remind them that we're closed until nine."

"Oh, all right," Spike said. "Let me know how it goes." With that, he turned over and went right back to sleep. Twilight envied the dragon's ability to fall asleep at the turn of a hat.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Twilight heard the loud knocking once again. She also heard a muffled voice calling from outside the door. Twilight thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her hoof on which pony it belonged to. She opened the top half of the door.

"The library's closed till—Applejack?" Sure enough, the orange farm pony was standing outside the door, looking very disgruntled. Twilight quickly opened the rest of the door and invited her in, but Applejack, rather than thank Twilight for letting her in, glared at her and didn't say a word. Twilight was shocked by the pony's rude behavior; it was just so unlike her.

"Um," Twilight started, a little unsure of herself, "what brings you out here so early?"

"What kind of funny business are you playin' at?" Applejack demanded.

"Funny business?" Twilight asked. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"You and Rainbow Dash a few days ago, remember what was goin' on then?"

"Huh?" Twilight asked, a bit dumbfounded. "Wait…do you mean when we were cuddling in the same bed? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Apparently, she's been goin' out and gettin' all warm and cozy with all of our friends. I'm here to put an end to this nonsense and to get all of y'all to start thinkin' straight."

"Are you saying you have a problem with cuddling?" Twilight asked, starting to get irritated with her friend.

"Ain't got no problem with cuddlin' when it's between two ponies that are courtin' each other. But in between two friends? That's just gross."

"Gross?" Twilight asked. "Applejack, you're not making sense."

"What I wanna know," Applejack continued, as if she didn't even hear Twilight speak, "is why all of y'all are convinced that this is perfectly okay when it is clearly not."

"Geez, Twilight," came a voice from upstairs, "how long does it take to tell somepony the library's closed. Oh, hi, Applejack."

"Mornin', Spike," Applejack said before doing a double take. "Spike, what were you doin' up in Twilight's room?"

"What? Oh!" Spike said, cowering under Applejack's accusing glare. "You see, Twilight got me up bright and early to organize her bookshelf with her."

"Spike, don't lie, especially not to the Element of Honesty," Twilight said. "Spike's been having trouble sleeping, so I've taken to cuddling with him to calm him down."

"Twilight, don't say that!" Spike pleaded, but the damage had already been done.

"Now she's got _you_ caught up in this?" Applejack asked Spike. "Uh-uh, no way, this has got to stop, and ah'm gonna be the one to do it!"

"Applejack, maybe if you'll listen you will understand," Twilight said.

"No, Twilight, maybe if _you_ listen to _me_ then _you'll_ understand. This whole cuddlin' business just ain't right. Ah'll show you why. Spike, are you smitten with Twilight?"

"What? Gross!" Spike protested, but then he looked at the hurt on Twilight's face and backpedalled. "I mean, not that she isn't pretty and smart, but she's raised me ever since I was a newborn."

"Well, don't you think cuddlin' with her is startin' to give you ideas? Like maybe you could become smitten with her?"

"What?" Spike asked. "That's ridiculous. Cuddling's not going to change how I feel about Twilight. It's just a nice thing we've started to do."

"But…you're not…?" Applejack asked, fearing that her argument was starting to fall apart.

"No, he isn't," Twilight said. "Maybe you're the one who's wrong about this, Applejack. When we're little foals, we always feel safest when we are snuggling with our mothers and fathers. That feeling never goes away, we just pretend we don't need it, and in some cases, we reject the idea as being unnatural. But it's quite the opposite. To cuddle with someone is the most natural thing in the world, and if you could only get past your misgivings about it, you might be able to feel that way, too."

"Ah…" Applejack started, but she was beginning to doubt her convictions and suddenly felt terrible. "You're right. Ah shouldn't have been so close-minded. Ah think ah need to apologize to you and Spike for mah intolerance, and ah think ah need to find Rainbow Dash and apologize to her, too."

"And maybe you can try cuddling with her as well," Twilight said.

"We'll see about that," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash woke up to pitch black darkness outside. How long had she been sleeping here with Rarity? The clock on the wall read midnight. She couldn't believe what had started as a wild accusation that Rarity might have a crush on her had led to her sleeping in Rarity's bed at such a late hour. Rainbow Dash slowly pulled herself away from Rarity's grasp, hoping not to wake the unicorn so that she could leave and return home. Unfortunately, her wing brushed up against Rarity's nose and she sneezed. Rarity was startled awake and noticed that Rainbow Dash was halfway off of the bed.

"Going somewhere?" Rarity asked. She had to make sure not to sound too upset, even though she was hurt that the blue pegasus would just bail on her.

"I didn't intend to stay this late," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, do you have a problem with spending the night here?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash could see a glimpse of the pain in her eyes and instantly felt bad for trying to leave.

"I guess I don't," Rainbow Dash said, returning to the bed and letting Rarity hold her.

"But you did," Rarity said, "or you wouldn't have tried to leave. What seems to be the matter?"

_How about the fact that I still don't know why you're acting so weird around me?_ Rainbow Dash thought, but she had enough sense not to say that.

"I like my cloud bed," Rainbow Dash settled upon saying. Rarity knew this wasn't the right answer but she didn't press the issue any further. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the bliss of Rainbow Dash's body in her hooves.

_Tell her how you really feel!_ Rarity ordered herself. _Do it! You won't get an opportunity this perfect anytime soon._

_ No, then she'll wonder why I lied to her and she'll be mad I tricked her into lying in bed with me. It simply won't do._

_ But it's been burning you up for so long, you have to let it out and see what happens._

_ It's really not a good idea._

_ Who cares? Just go for it! If she doesn't reciprocate you can move on and still be friends; if she does you can rejoice! It's so easy, darling; all you have to do is say the words._

_ All right, fine, but if this gets me into trouble, you're going to get it…_

"Rainbow Dash, I believe I have a bit of a confession to make."

_Oh no, what is she talking about?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself.

"Um…yes?" Rainbow Dash said.

"When you asked me this earlier, I said no, but I don't think it's fair to hide the truth from you."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I mean, the way you ask, you sounded so upset, and so I didn't dare reveal how I truly felt because I was afraid you would lash out at me for it, but I've been thinking and it's too much to keep buried inside, so I have to tell you now." As Rarity continued to ramble, Rainbow Dash suddenly recalled what she was talking about. Even though she knew what was going on now, she was going to make Rarity say it to her.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash yelled, cutting her off. "Just spit it out!"

"Okay, here it goes…" Rarity said, taking a deep breath. For a second, Rainbow Dash thought she may have been wrong about what to expect, but all doubt was washed away by Rarity's next words.

"I think I might be in love with you."


	8. This Quaint Little Village

**Chapter 8: This Quaint Little Village**

"_What?_" Rainbow Dash asked, completely floored by what she had just heard. It was one thing for Rarity to have a crush on her. For Rarity to declare her love like that was something else entirely.

"I…oh, Rainbow Dash, please don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time."

"I'll say!" Rainbow Dash cried. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away, and the idea of cuddling with you just seemed so nice. I guess it was easier to confess to you when we were lying in bed together."

"Oh, don't even bring _that_ up," Rainbow Dash said.

"I suppose you don't reciprocate my feelings then," Rarity said sadly. She looked at Rainbow Dash with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Rainbow Dash outburst, but then she looked at the hurt in Rarity's eyes and backpedaled. "I mean, I wish I could feel the same way so you don't have to be hurt like this. Sorry, I'm acting like such a jerk."

"No, it's all right. I should have expected you to react badly," Rarity said.

"You shouldn't have to expect that of your friends. I'm just a dunce."

"Please don't call yourself names, Rainbow Dash. It's unbecoming of you."

"I still wish you would have told me earlier," Rainbow Dash said, "instead of manipulating me like that."

"Understand the position I found myself in, dear," Rarity said. "When you asked if I had a crush on you, you said you didn't want to hurt my feelings. It sounded as though my feelings would not have been reciprocated, and so it seemed pointless to tell you. When you started to cuddle with me, though, I gave myself some false hope that maybe in the throes of such an intimate moment, you might change your mind. So I took that risk."

"You were still manipulating me," Rainbow Dash said.

"I know I was, and I am ever so sorry about that," Rarity said, "but what was a poor mare to do? Would you have done better if you were in my conundrum?" Rainbow Dash thought about this question, and then shook her head.

"Actually, I probably would have handled it worse," Rainbow Dash said. "At least you know what you want and you aren't afraid to go for it."

"What do you want, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. "And what fear is keeping you from it?"

"I don't know. I just felt so…lonely in that big fluffy cloud bed of mine, and I just didn't want to keep sleeping alone like that. So I went to Twilight and asked her if this might be okay, to cuddle with her, and she liked the idea a lot, so that's what we did. Then Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were cool with the idea, too. But then Applejack came along and made me doubt myself, so I knew I needed to ask an expert on social etiquette. Who better to turn to than you for that?"

"Rainbow Dash, you flatter me," Rarity said. "If I knew all that much about etiquette, I'd still be rubbing hooves with the ponies of Canterlot. But here I am, in this quaint little village."

"Town," Rainbow Dash corrected her. "Trust me, I've been flying all around Equestria, and I've seen some real villages. You're lucky if the population of one is over a hundred."

"Well, compared to Canterlot or Manehattan, Ponyville seems very small. But we're arguing semantics."

"I think we've been avoiding something," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity looked up at her in confusion.

"And what is that, darling?" she asked.

"Aren't you feeling…I don't know…crushed. I mean, I just stone cold rejected you, and here you're talking to me as if nothing happened."

"A lady doesn't pine, dear," Rarity said.

"Yeah, but I'd still expect _some_ sadness," Rainbow Dash said. "I mean, I've had crushes on a few stallions back in flight school, and when I found out they didn't like me I couldn't stop crying. Turns out most of them were intimidated by my awesome flight skills."

"I don't doubt that," Rarity said with a small smile. "Oh, I suppose it is rather melancholic, the object of my desires not reciprocating my feelings."

"Do you always have to use such big words?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I wasn't finished," Rarity said, and this time she actually did sound offended, so Rainbow Dash stopped talking immediately. "Thank you. Perhaps when you leave I will allow myself a good cry, but I am not going to burden you with my troublesome emotions. I am determined that we are going to move on and remain good friends. What say you to that, Rainbow Dash?"

"That's…pretty mature," Rainbow Dash said. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from the classiest mare in Ponyville."

"Oh, quit it, you, you're going to make me blush," Rarity said, and a little pink was entering her cheeks.

"Hey, you know what?" Rainbow Dash said. "When you told me how you felt, I was ready to bolt right on out of here, but is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Of course it is, darling. And don't worry, I won't read anything into it."

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash said. "It's too dark to fly home anyway."

"It certainly is. I believe we have a new moon tonight."

"Too bad. The moon is really beautiful."

"Yes, Luna does quite the remarkable job," Rarity said. The two settled into the bed and shut their eyes. Rainbow Dash thought about unrequited love and realized there was another example he could bring up.

"You know Spike totally wants you, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's a baby dragon. He doesn't know what he wants," Rarity said. "But I do realize this, yes."

"Have you ever told him you don't feel the same way?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What makes you think I don't?" Rarity asked.

"_What?_" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm only kidding. Do try to lighten up," Rarity said. "I suppose I've never had the courage to break his little heart. I'm not as direct about these things as you are."

"You're only encouraging him by leading him on," Rainbow Dash said. "Not that it's any of my business."

"I know, but I don't have the heart to tell him," Rarity said.

"No, I think you don't tell him because you have a heart. You don't want to see him upset," Rainbow Dash said.

"How very astute of you," Rarity replied.

"I have my moments," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, but I believe we have no more time for those tonight. I'm very tired."

"Okay. Good night, Rarity."

"Good night, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash awoke with the sun. She had slept fantastically holding Rarity in her hooves, which only reminded her how nice cuddling was. _Forget Applejack_, Rainbow Dash thought, _this is awesome!_ This time it was easy for Rainbow Dash to get off of the bed without waking Rarity. She thought about taking a morning flight, but she didn't want Rarity to wake up without her. That might give her the wrong idea. So Rainbow Dash waited patiently for Rarity to wake up on her own.

That is, she did that for the first five minutes. Then she prodded Rarity with her hoof.

"Stop it, that tickles," Rarity mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, does it now?" Rainbow Dash asked, and she really started to tickle her. Rarity's laugh sang out in the large room, but Rainbow Dash was too relentless and Rarity ended up on the floor.

"That really hurt, you know," Rarity said, picking herself off of the floor. "You didn't have to knock me off my bed."

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Rainbow Dash said.

"How sweet of you," Rarity said. "Well, goodbye."

"Hold on a minute," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm only teasing. Do you need to use the shower? I'll whip up breakfast."

"That would be great, thanks. Oh wait, does that mean I have to use really girly shampoo?"

"Only the best in my bathroom," Rarity said. "It won't kill you to have a wonderfully scented mane for one day."

"I suppose it won't," Rainbow Dash said. She took her shower while Rarity made pancakes. She wouldn't have dreamed of making pancakes for herself because she was concerned about her weight, but she also knew Rainbow Dash ate like a horse, so pancakes seemed to make sense. When Rainbow Dash stepped out of the shower and went down to the kitchen, there was a heaping pile of pancakes sitting in front of her. Rarity had given herself only one.

"These look delicious!" Rainbow Dash said, and she quickly started to wolf them down. Rarity started to eat hers much more delicately. As Rainbow Dash ate, syrup started getting stuck to her face, but she didn't care. Even though Rainbow Dash had way more food, the two finished eating around the same time.

"Oh dear, look at your face," Rarity said. "Let me get a washcloth for you."

"Rarity, those were _so_ good. You're a great cook."

"Please, I don't hold a candle to Applejack or Pinkie Pie when it comes to the kitchen," she said as she was getting up to fetch the washcloth. She returned with the damp cloth and started rubbing the syrup off Rainbow Dash's face.

"Rarity, I can do it, argh, you don't have to…" Rainbow Dash said as her face was being assaulted. It was to no avail, however. Rarity kept going until the sticky mess was washed clean off Rainbow Dash's face.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

"You're welcome," Rarity said. "Now, I suppose you have a busy day ahead of you, so I won't keep you any longer."

"Yeah, I should probably get going," Rainbow Dash said. "Still, it was fun."

"Yes, yes, no need to thank me," Rarity said.

"I wasn't going to," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity looked at her quizzically and then laughed.

"Very funny, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "I'll see you around."

"All right, see you," Rainbow Dash said, and she left the Carousel Boutique. She decided to take a stroll around Ponyville, taking the long way back to her cloud home. Along the way she ran into Applejack.

"Oh, it's you," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack smiled and galloped up to her.

"Rainbow Dash, how are ya?" Applejack asked, giving her a hug.

"Careful, AJ," Rainbow Dash said. "You don't want ponies to think we're dating or anything."

"About that," Applejack said. "Ah talked to Twilight, and she really set me straight about this whole cuddlin' thing. Ah still ain't gonna try it, but it was wrong of me to make you feel so bad about it, and so ah apologize. Where were ya last night, by the way? Ah came to yer house but ya weren't there."

"I stayed over at Rarity's. And before you asked, yeah, we cuddled." Applejack winced a bit, but she didn't lash out at Rainbow Dash.

"So how did that go?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Rarity, she…" Rainbow Dash hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell Applejack this. Then again, Rarity hadn't sworn Rainbow Dash to secrecy, so she didn't see why her friend shouldn't know. "She kind of told me she was in love with me."

"What?" Applejack asked, a stern expression painted on her face. "And was this before or after you started gettin' all snuggly?"

"What difference does that make?" Rainbow Dash asked. "After, I guess."

"Consarn it, Rainbow Dash! This is exactly the kinda thing ah was warnin' you about, mares gettin' the wrong idea about you cuddlin' with 'em. Ah knew this weren't natural! Come on!"

"Whoa, where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To give Twilight a piece of mah mind!" Applejack said. "Ah can't believe she had me convinced this whole thing was okay…"

Rainbow Dash was confused about Applejack's anger, but she couldn't say anything to make the stubborn mare change her mind. She would just have to explain to Twilight what happened reasonably and rationally, to counter Applejack's passionate anger. With this in mind, she followed her friend to the Golden Oaks library and they knocked on the door.


	9. Because It's Forbidden

**Chapter 9: Because It's Forbidden**

"Twilight, it's Applejack! Answer the door!" Applejack continued to rap on the door, seething with anger that she couldn't tell off her friend. Rainbow Dash took the opportunity to try swaying her.

"You know, Rarity was acting funny around me long before I cuddled with her," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack ignored her and continued to knock on the door, yawning as she did so. Finally, Spike answered the door, looking quite annoyed.

"What?" he snapped, and then started to blush when he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking down at him. "Oh, sorry. I heard you were looking for Twilight?"

"Where is that mare?" Applejack demanded. "Ah want to give her a piece of mah mind!"

"Well, in that case, I probably shouldn't get her," Spike said.

"Spike," Twilight called from inside the library, "it's okay. Let them in."

"Really? Fine," Spike conceded, letting them into the library. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped in and saw Twilight reading a book in the far corner of the room. Spike returned to Twilight's bedroom, where he had been working before Twilight had called for him to answer the door. Twilight set her book aside and looked sternly at Applejack.

"You sound awfully angry, Applejack," Twilight said, looking at her carefully. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, you were totally wrong about this cuddlin' thing bein' all natural and what not. Rainbow Dash was cuddlin' with Rarity last night, and she got so attached to her that she confessed her love for her right then and there! The only logical conclusion is that the cuddlin' led to the feelings." Applejack stifled a yawn that had been threatening to come out ever since she started talking.

"Really? And you don't entertain the possibility that Rarity's felt this way for months?" Twilight asked.

"Well," Applejack stammered before yawning again, "if she did feel that way, um, she knew to hide it until Rainbow Dash started leadin' her on with her idea of cuddlin'. Rarity clearly got the wrong idea of what she was doin'!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this!" Rainbow Dash quipped. "My whole thing about this is that it's totally platonic."

"Well, ah reckon ya didn't make that clear to everypony involved," Applejack retorted. "And now look at the mess it's gotten ya into. What are ya gonna do now, Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm going to keep cuddling with my friends because I think it's fun and really comforting!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Girls, you might want to keep it down," Twilight said in a hush. "This is a library, after all."

"Don't you even start with me, Twilight Sparkle," Applejack said. "Ah can't believe you had me convinced that this was okay. Look at the mess Rainbow Dash is in now!"

"I maintain that Rarity has felt this way about Rainbow Dash for some time now, and that the cuddling coupled with the confession was purely coincidental."

"And how do you know Rarity's been smitten with Rainbow Dash for so long, huh?" Applejack asked. "Are you some all-knowin' unicorn or somethin'? 'Cause none of us had any idea!"

"I was sworn to secrecy," Twilight explained, "but now that Rarity's openly confessed to Rainbow Dash, I see no need to hide it any longer. Rarity told me three months ago she was starting to feel funny around Rainbow Dash. The two of us did some research—"

"Oh, ah should have known—"

"—and we discovered that Rarity had all the telltale signs of a crush. Naturally, I swore not to reveal it to anypony, because she wasn't ready to confront you about it, Rainbow Dash, and I wasn't going to rob her of the opportunity to do so when she was ready. I believe Rarity also talked to Fluttershy about it, but she never told anypony else as far as I could tell."

"But you can't deny that the cuddlin' had somethin' to do with softenin' her up to admit her feelings," Applejack replied. "I know you said it was pure co…coinci…" she yawned again, "…coeenkedink, but ah reckon if Rainbow Dash hadn't started gettin' all snuggly with her then we wouldn't be sittin' here debatin' this very subject, as Rarity would not have confessed to her!"

"We still can't be sure the cuddling caused Rarity to open up," Twilight said. "Maybe she had just become tired of keeping it burning inside of her, and she just happened to let it out when…"

"When what?" Applejack asked.

"Now hold on," Twilight said. "It's true that lying in bed with another pony cuddling with them is an activity that can be shared by two ponies who are in a relationship, so maybe Applejack does have a point that the cuddling convinced her to confess."

"Ah knew it!" Applejack cheered.

"But there is no basis for the claim that Rainbow Dash's cuddling caused Rarity to fall in love with her, which is what you were saying earlier."

"Oh," Applejack said. "Well, to be totally honest, there was somethin' in the back o' mah head tellin' me there had to be more to it than that. But the cuddlin' had somethin' to do with it. You just admitted it!"

"Congratulations," Rainbow Dash said. "I mean, really, Applejack, what's your point? So maybe me cuddling with Rarity convinced her to tell me she had a crush on me, so what?"

"It means you've got to stop snugglin' up with yer pony friends or stuff like this might happen."

"I've already snuggled with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "and none of them have admitted their undying love for me!"

"Because we don't have any," Twilight said, trying to clarify her position.

"In fact," Rainbow Dash continued, shrugging off Twilight's comment, "all that happened was that we had a nice time being close together, and I've never slept better! I can't say the same for you, Applejack. You've got the biggest bags under your eyes. Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"What?" Applejack asked, smiling nervously. "Of course ah haven't. Workin' the farm gets me plum tuckered out so ah sleep like a log every night."

"Really? Are you sure? Because you haven't stopped yawning since we got here."

"If you must know," Applejack said sternly, "it's yer business about cuddlin' that's been keepin' me awake. Ah've gotten myself so worked up about it that it's hard for me to sleep."

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That seems a little extreme."

"Rainbow Dash is right," Twilight said. "To be uncomfortable with cuddling is one thing. To harbor anger for another pony just because she's doing it is something else. What's really going on, Applejack?"

"Ah don't know what yer talkin' about," Applejack said through another yawn.

"Oh, I think you do," Twilight said. "And we're going to pry it out of you, one way or another."

"Ya can't make me talk," Applejack said.

"No, but your element can," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. "You're a terrible liar, Applejack. We know something's wrong. It's only a matter of time before you spit it out."

"Ah…ah don't wanna talk about it," Applejack said. "Y'all are goin' to laugh at me."

"Applejack, we're your friends," Twilight coaxed softly. "We're not going to make fun of you. If there's something bothering you, we're here to support you, no matter what."

"You…you promise not to get mad?" Applejack asked.

"I'm getting mad now because you're taking too long to spill the beans," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not going to be mad at whatever you're going to say."

"I promise not to become angry as well," Twilight said.

"Okay…yer gonna hate me fer this, but here goes nothin…" Applejack had time for one more yawn while Rainbow Dash and Twilight watched her eagerly.

"The truth is…" Applejack whispered, "ah'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you, you big lout," Applejack said. "Yer so comfortable with the idea of snugglin' and you don't have a problem askin' yer friends to do it with you. Ya know what would happen to me if ah invited you over to have a cuddlin' party? Granny Smith would yell at me, tellin' me it's some kind of unnatural thing ah should be savin' fer colts! The truth is she's the one who's so dead-set against the whole idea of cuddlin'. She was ravin' mad at me once because Apple Bloom was sleepin' in my bed on account of she was havin' a bad dream. Ah couldn't even comfort mah own baby sister! So when you suggested it, Rainbow Dash, ah had to pretend to be all offended and repulsed by the idea even though ah wanted to say yes, 'cause what would Granny Smith think if she caught me snugglin' up with one o' my best friends? She'd get the wrong idea, and she would hate me fer it…" Applejack let a few tears stream down her face. Rainbow Dash and Twilight, stunned by the revelation, went to action when they saw Applejack crying.

"Applejack, it's okay," Twilight said. "You're here with us now. Granny Smith's not going to get mad at you all the way out here."

"Why do you care what she thinks anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"'Cause she's mah granny, that's why…" Applejack said. "She's the only parent ah've got left, and ah don't wanna let her down."

"That's why you've got to let her know she's letting _you_ down," Rainbow Dash said. "Her strict no-cuddling policy is hurting you, and it shouldn't be. You should be able to cuddle with your friends whenever you want. It's your business what you do with your friends, right?"

"Granny Smith don't see it that way," Applejack said. "She'd start wonderin' if I was datin' mah friend, and that would get all kinds of awkward."

"Well, what about here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What?" Applejack responded.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash, what do you mean?" Twilight asked as well.

"If Applejack and I cuddled here, on your bed, Granny Smith wouldn't walk in on her and start lecturing her about the 'dangers of cuddling'."

"No, I suppose she wouldn't…" Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight," Applejack pleaded, "please let us cuddle on yer bed. Ah've been up nights thinkin' about how wonderful it would be, and it's been killin' me that ah can't try it. Ah wanna know what it feels like. Can you please let us use yer bed…?"

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered. Applejack looked crestfallen; she had expected a quick yes, and Twilight's hesitation was frightening her. Twilight then smiled to herself and turned to face Applejack again.

"You can use the bed to cuddle," Twilight said. Applejack was practically beaming with joy. "On one condition…" Twilight added. Applejack now looked befuddled.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I get to join you," Twilight said.

"I don't know, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "Can three ponies even fit on your bed?"

"With a little magic they can," Twilight responded, her horn glowing. Applejack was beaming once again.

"Oh joy, this is even better than I coulda dreamed!" she cheered.

"Gee, Applejack," Rainbow Dash commented. "You're even more excited about this than I am."

"Maybe that's because it's forbidden," Twilight suggested. "That's how Rarity feels every time she indulges in a piece of chocolate, or so she tells me."

"Sure," Applejack said, "whatever, can we please just get upstairs?"

"Okay, Applejack, settle down," Twilight said with a smile. "Let me get the bed ready and we'll jump right in, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Applejack said. She bounded up the stairs to Twilight's bedroom while Rainbow Dash floated behind her. Twilight trotted up the stairs behind the two of them. When they got into the bedroom, Twilight asked Spike to start working on the ground floor of the library so they could have some privacy. Spike decided not to question her request, and he took his feather duster down the stairs with him.

Satisfied, Twilight closed her eyes and started focusing magic. Suddenly, the bed stretched out to about one-and-a-half times its normal size. The sheets, comforter, even the pillows looked like they had been stretched out like taffy. Pleased with her handiwork, Twilight climbed onto the bed, followed by Rainbow Dash. Applejack removed her Stetson hat and jumped onto the bed and bounced slightly as she landed on Rainbow Dash's other side. Rainbow Dash wrapped her hooves around Applejack, who was tingling with excitement, while Twilight wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash.

"Hold me a little tighter, RD," Applejack requested. Rainbow Dash pulled her in closer.

"That's more like it," Applejack said, smiling as she nestled into the sheets.

"Well, goodnight everypony," Twilight said.

"Goodnight," responded Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Soon the three of them were asleep, and for Applejack, sleep had never come more easily.


	10. Escapist Literature

**Chapter 10: Escapist Literature**

Rainbow Dash woke up comfortably nestled in between Applejack and Twilight, and this time she had absolutely no desire to move. She yawned, and the motion stirred Applejack, who turned around and smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash whispered so as not to wake Twilight.

"Ah was already up," Applejack said. "This was really nice."

"So now you're just fine with it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes ah am. Ah reckon you slept just as well as ah did."

"Probably better, but I'm a really heavy sleeper," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah know. You snore somethin' fierce."

"I do not!" Rainbow Dash protested, just barely remembering to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Scootaloo told me your snorin' kept her awake when we went out campin', but ah didn't believe her."

"There was a lot more keeping her up than just my snoring," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"And what pray tell was that?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Rainbow Dash said, hoping to cover for Scootaloo's recurring nightmares. She was sure the young pegasus didn't want it going around that she had been spooked by a few ghost stories.

"Okay, whatever you say," Applejack drawled. Suddenly there was some motion on the other side of the bed and a sound as Twilight mumbled.

"Are you awake, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I am now, thanks to you two," Twilight said snidely.

"Sorry. We were trying to be quiet," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's all right," Twilight replied, "it was about time for us to be getting up anyway. I think Spike is just about to start dinner. Do you two want to stay here and eat?"

"If it's Spike's cookin', ah'm all fer it," Applejack said. "Yours? Not so much."

"Hey!" Twilight exclaimed. Applejack laughed.

"Ah'm only teasin', Sugarcube," she said.

"Very funny," Twilight muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "Applejack jokes with me all the time about my cooking."

"No no, Rainbow Dash, yer cookin' _is_ the joke," Applejack said with a smile. Rainbow Dash playfully punched her in the leg.

"Well, I'm going to let Spike know to cook for two more," Twilight said. "Feel free to come downstairs and read some books while we're getting dinner ready."

"No can do, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "There aren't any new Daring Do books for me to read."

"You can read far more than just Daring Do, you know," Twilight said.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh, you're impossible," Twilight groaned. Applejack started laughing.

"Maybe you can show me one of these Daring Do stories, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said. "If they're really as good as you say they are, then ah feel like ah'm missin' out on somethin' important."

"Okay, I guess I can show you the first one," Rainbow Dash said. The three ponies started heading downstairs, where Spike was already beginning to cook.

"Spike," Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack are staying for dinner."

"Way ahead of you, Twilight," Spike said. "I figured they'd be staying, so I took out the big bowl so I could toss a salad for the four of us."

"That sounds delicious," Twilight said as she went to the kitchen to help him. "You really are my number one assistant." Somewhere on a perch, Owlowiscious hooted.

While Twilight and Spike prepared dinner, Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat down in the main room of the library. Rainbow Dash was already pulling down a Daring Do book off the shelf. Applejack looked at the long row of Daring Do novels and whistled.

"You've really read all of those?" Applejack asked.

"They're short and pretty easy," Rainbow Dash said. "I can blow through one in like a day.

"So, this is Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone," Rainbow Dash explained to Applejack, showing her the cover. She flipped to the book's first page. "It's the awesome tale about how a maimed pegasus escapes the dense, tropical jungles with a precious artifact. We start off with Daring Do lost in the thick jungle, having broken her wing in a crash landing." Rainbow Dash flipped through the pages of the book as she explained the story to Applejack. "She's grounded for a few days because of it."

"Hold on," Applejack said. "What's the point of havin' Daring Do get her wing injured? Isn't the big deal about pegasi that they're supposed to fly?"

"You would think so," Rainbow Dash responded, "but here's the genius. With her wing broken, Daring Do is a wounded hero. The odds are against her, and that makes it even more exciting when she makes her way past the danger lurking around every corner.

"Now, deep in the jungle, predators lurk behind every bush. Suddenly, she's attacked by a tiger! Daring Do narrowly avoids becoming that cat's dinner, but that's not the end of it. No, she becomes surrounded by a tiger, a panther, a lynx, a cheetah, and a housecat."

"Hang on a minute," Applejack interrupted. "What's a housecat doin' in the middle of the jungle?"

"That's an easy one, he's…wait a minute…they actually don't really explain it. It just makes it funny, I guess. Anyway, she leaps over the housecat and escapes to relative safety by swinging over a gorge, but that's before she discovers the temple she's been trying to find for two months!"

"Doesn't that seem a bit too convenient?" Applejack asked. "There was no indication she was ever gonna find the temple, so how can she just stumble upon it now?"

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said, shutting the book. "Are you going to just sit here picking apart every last detail of the book, or are you going to sit back and enjoy the story?"

"Ah'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but there's just too many improbable things happenin' for me to get immersed in the story."

"It's an adventure story," Rainbow Dash said. "You're supposed to get lost in the excitement and the thrills. Twilight calls it 'escapist literature'."

"Ah guess ah just can't get lost in a story that makes no sense," Applejack said.

"You know, this is my single greatest series of books you're trashing on here!"

"Don't you mean your _only_ series of books?"

"I…gah…well what do you read then, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing a hoof at Applejack. "I never see you pick up a book!"

"Ah do plenty of readin'," Applejack said. "You just don't see me do it 'cause ah don't read a book when ah'm around mah friends."

"Whatever," Rainbow Dash said with a sigh.

"And who are you to accuse me o' never readin'? You weren't no fan of readin' until there was absolutely nothin' else you could do," Applejack protested. "Ah know you'd rather be flyin' around tryin' all of them fancy tricks o' yours than sittin' at home and readin' a borin' old book. And ah like a good book once in a while, but ah'd prefer to work on Sweet Apple Acres. There's nothin' wrong with it, it's how we are."

"You're missing out on some fantastic literature," Twilight called from the kitchen.

"You've been quiet," Rainbow Dash called back. Twilight walked into the main room and sat down with the other two ponies.

"I've been trying to help Spike in the kitchen, but I keep making things worse," Twilight said. "I can understand complex magical theories and perform mesmerizing spells, but I can't chop tomatoes to save my life."

"Don't worry about it, Twilight," Applejack said. "We all have our weaknesses."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "And Applejack's got like at least nine."

"Don't you start gettin' all high and mighty, missy," Applejack protested. "You seem to have a pretty big weakness for Darin' Do. It's like you've got the hots fer her or somethin'." Rainbow Dash started to blush and looked away from Applejack.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Aw, Rainbow Dash knows I'm just pokin' fun, right, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked her friend.

"Well, I don't have the hots for Daring Do," Rainbow Dash said, "but I _do_ want to be just like her. I guess I idolize her or something. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "It's great to have somepony to live up to, even if it's a fictional character."

"Hey, there's worse ponies you could look up to," Applejack said. "Take the Flim Flam brothers fer instance. Some ponies might look up to 'em as business ponies, but that's just askin' fer a world o' trouble."

"Thanks guys," Rainbow Dash said.

"Dinner's ready!" Spike called from the kitchen. The three ponies trotted into the kitchen and saw that Spike had already set four bowls of salad along with the proper silverware. He had also filled four cups with water and placed them alongside the salads.

"This looks delicious, Spike," Twilight said. She took her seat closest to the main room of the library.

"Just in time, ah'm starvin'," Applejack said, sitting to the right of Twilight.

"Looks great, Spike," Rainbow Dash said, taking the seat to Twilight's left. Spike sat down on the fourth side of the table, at the salad that had been sprinkled with gem shards. The ponies and dragon tucked in and began to eat. The salad was crisp and fresh; the vinaigrette adding a sweet tang to the flavor of the vegetables. Twilight spoke up in between bites.

"Rainbow Dash," she said, "you still have one thing to deal with."

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash said through a mouthful of salad. She was munching on some daisies that Spike had added to her salad.

"What are you going to do about you and Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Uh…what's there to be done?" Rainbow Dash asked. "She confessed and we had a nice talk. There doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

"Don't be so sure, Sugarcube," Applejack said, polite enough to swallow her bite of food before speaking. "Ah bet Rarity's just burnin' up inside about bein' rejected."

"She does have the tendency to be overdramatic," Twilight said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared at her.

"I know I do too!" Twilight said.

"Wait a minute," Spike said, swallowing a shard of amethyst. "Did I miss something?"

"Rarity's got a crush on Rainbow Dash," Applejack said immediately. Spike choked on his next bite of food and swallowed it painfully, coughing as he gasped for air. He took a drink of water to stop his coughing.

"Rarity's got _what_?" Spike asked.

"Applejack!" Twilight scolded her friend. "Don't you realize how Spike feels about Rarity?"

"Hey, come on," Spike said, trying to save face. "It's not like I'm _that_ interested in Rarity. I mean, if she has a crush on Rainbow Dash, it's no big deal. It's not like I'm screaming at the world for being so unfair."

"Spike," Twilight started, but Spike slammed a fist down on the table.

"It's so unfair!" he screamed, turning his salad bowl over in disgust. Spike got up and walked away from the table, aiming for the stairs leading up to Twilight's bedroom.

"Spike, I'm really sorry," Rainbow Dash called after him, but Spike ignored her. "Spike! Oh, what's the point?" she asked, sighing.

"I'll go talk to him," Twilight said, setting her utensils down and trotting away from the table, leaving Applejack and Rainbow Dash alone again. Twilight trotted up the stairs, only to find that Spike had shut himself in her room. Twilight listened at the door and thought she could hear the dragon sobbing.

"Spike? Can I come in?" Twilight called through the door.

"Go away," came the response. Twilight sighed and opened the door with her magic. She saw Spike curled up on Twilight's bed, facing the window.

"I said get lost!" Spike yelled, turning to face Twilight.

"Spike, you know Rarity never liked you that way," Twilight said in an attempt to console the grief-stricken dragon. "And she has a right to her own feelings. Just because you like her doesn't mean she's not allowed to like anypony else."

"But why Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked. "Why not me? Haven't I been good to her? Don't I treat her like a lady whenever I see her? Why is this so unfair?"

"Spike, I…" Twilight started, but she was unsure of her words. "I don't know what to say except I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that's how you had to find out. Look, if it helps you feel any better, Rainbow Dash doesn't like her back, so she's in the same boat that you are."

"How's that supposed to help?" Spike muttered, crossing his arms.

"I guess nothing I do is going to help," Twilight said resignedly. "Nothing anypony can say or do is going to help you. With time, though, you might start to feel better. Can you at least agree to give it some time and let it blow over? I really want you back at the dinner table, enjoying your wonderful meal. Please?" Twilight pouted and looked at Spike with puppy dog eyes. Spike turned away from Twilight but then slowly looked back at her. He gave a sigh.

"You're right, Twilight. It's going to take time for me to feel better, but I guess I overreacted and I'm sorry. I would love to come back down and eat dinner with you three."

"Thank you, Spike," Twilight said with a smile, pulling Spike in for a hug.


	11. That Time of Week

**Chapter 11: That Time of Week**

It was that time of the week again, the time that Rarity was to spend at the spa with Fluttershy. Rarity could not be more grateful for the opportunity to talk to one of her best friends; after all, she had an awful lot to talk about.

Rarity made her way towards the spa, butterflies eating away at her stomach. She couldn't pinpoint what it was about this particular spa visit that was making her nervous. Well, actually she could, but she was trying to ignore it. This tactic proved ineffective at distracting her from the thought of Rainbow Dash.

_Maybe Fluttershy will be able to make sense of this_, she thought hopefully. Fluttershy always seemed quite level-headed, that is, when she wasn't frightened of her own shadow.

Rarity's thoughts were interrupted by a bouncing pink pony that nearly collided with her because she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity said harshly. "You nearly ran into me!"

"Oh, sorry, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said. "How are you doing?"

"Not well, but I really don't want to talk about it." _With you._

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie said. "Hey, where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to the spa and meeting up with Fluttershy," Rarity said.

"Oh, it's that time of week already?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Well, have fun!"

"I'll try," Rarity said, even though she knew she wouldn't. She left the pink pony behind and returned to losing herself in her own thoughts.

Before she was even aware of how far she walked, she arrived at the spa's front door. Surprised, Rarity entered and saw Aloe sitting at the desk and Fluttershy sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"Oh, thank Celestia," Rarity said, giving Fluttershy a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Um…is everything okay, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'll talk, dear," Rarity said.

"Hallo, Rarity," Aloe said with her thick accent. "Are joo and Fluttershy ready to begin?"

"Yes, quite," Rarity said.

"Zen follow me," Aloe said, leading Rarity and Fluttershy into the sauna. When the two ponies had settled in, Aloe turned on the heat and left the steamy room. This afforded Rarity the alone time with Fluttershy she desperately craved.

"Fluttershy," Rarity said, "I've done a very stupid thing."

"Oh, Rarity," Fluttershy said reassuringly, "you shouldn't say things like that. You're not stupid."

"Just because I'm not stupid doesn't mean I can't do something foolhardy," Rarity said. "And believe me, I've done a very, very foolhardy thing."

"Well, what did you do that was so bad?" Fluttershy asked. The steam was starting to make the two ponies sweat, although for Rarity, she suspected it was more than the heat of the room that was doing that to her.

"Well, do you remember a few spa visits ago when I told you how I felt about Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said.

"Well, I may have told Rainbow Dash how I felt about her."

"Oh, Rarity, that's wonderful!" Fluttershy said, oblivious to her friend's despair for the moment. "How did she respond?" Rarity looked at her with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh," Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry, Rarity."

"It isn't your fault, dear," Rarity said. "I foolishly got my hopes up when we were cuddling in bed together."

"You were _what_?" Fluttershy asked, forgetting that she had done the same thing with Rainbow Dash a few nights ago. "Oh, wait a minute," she said, remembering. "I'm guessing you read her signals wrong or something."

"Well at first she accused me of having a crush on her," Rarity said, "and I said no because I wanted so badly to cuddle with her. Then I got my stupid hopes up and decided to tell her how I felt, and you can see how _that_ turned out."

"Um…how exactly did she take it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, at first she reacted quite badly," Rarity said. "I suppose the shock of the realization frightened her in some way. But then we got to talking, and it felt completely natural, like we were good friends again. In fact, I think we became even better friends from the experience."

"Then why would you say it was stupid to tell her?" Fluttershy asked. "Sure, it didn't work out the way you wanted it to, but good things seemed to come out of it."

"You know, I never really thought of it like that," Rarity said. "I suppose you're right, Fluttershy. Why am I getting myself so worked up about this?"

"Because you shared your very personal feelings with someone, and that's a scary thing to do," Fluttershy said, "I mean, scarier than most other things. So it's natural to feel upset when things don't work out the way you want them to."

"Yes, that does make sense," Rarity said. The two of them were done in the sauna and Aloe moved them into the mud baths before leaving them alone again. Rarity and Fluttershy lowered themselves into the thick mixture and felt the tension in their muscles vanish in the relaxing mud.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Fluttershy asked tentatively. Rarity carefully considered the question and found a suitable answer.

"I just wish Rainbow Dash liked me," Rarity said. "I know, I know, I sound like a school filly. But it's just heartbreaking to know she doesn't like me the same way."

"I know what you mean," Fluttershy said. "I was hoping the same thing for you, and I'm disappointed it didn't work out, too. But I think this means it's time for you to move on."

"Do you think so?" Rarity asked. "Is it really that simple, letting go of the love of your life?"

"I thought you just had a crush on Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said. "I didn't realize you were in love with her."

"Oh, I must be getting ahead of myself," Rarity said. "But what does it matter anyway? Rainbow Dash doesn't love me and that's all there is to it."

"That's not all of it," Fluttershy said. "You're still good friends, after all."

"Yes, and that only makes it harder," Rarity whined. "How am I supposed to move on when I'm expected to keep spending time with her?"

"I know it's hard, Rarity," Fluttershy said, "but you shouldn't stop hanging out with Rainbow Dash just because she doesn't feel the same way about you. You'd be losing a really good friend."

"Yes, I know you and Rainbow Dash have been friends for a long time," Rarity said, "so I know you think she's a good friend. But we never really had that much in common, she and I. I am a refined fashionista, while she barely combs her mane in the morning. I am particular about getting dirty, while Rainbow Dash doesn't care if she crash lands in a murky swamp. I couldn't play a sport to save my life, while Rainbow Dash is one of the finest athletes in Equestria. There's just not much in common between us, as I said."

"And yet you two still became friends," Fluttershy said, "and, if anything, that friendship is even more important because you can learn so much from each other. Are you really willing to throw that away? Because I think if you did then you would be very sorry about it."

"I suppose you're right again, Fluttershy," Rarity said, almost annoyed but grateful for her friend's support. "But let's talk about something else, shall we? I don't want to obsess over Rainbow Dash."

"That's probably for the best," Fluttershy said. "What do you have in mind?"

"How do I tell Spike I'm not interested in him?" Fluttershy stared at Rarity with incredulity.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash and I were talking about it," Rarity said.

"Oh, well…you said you and Rainbow Dash managed to work things out pretty well, so just do what she did and you should be fine."

"Rainbow Dash completely lost it when I first told her," Rarity said.

"Oh…" Fluttershy said, "well, skip that part."

"I suppose I should be able to handle it like a lady," Rarity said. "Oh, but I think I've kissed him on the cheek a few times, so I probably led him on."

"Does he know how you feel about Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I never told Twilight, so I doubt he has any idea," Rarity said. "I hope to avoid that part of the conversation, actually. He doesn't really need to know that I do have feelings for somepony else, or that might just break his heart even more."

"You have a point there," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe you could help me out with this, Fluttershy," Rarity suggested. Fluttershy cowered behind her mane.

"What could I do to help?" Fluttershy asked.

"You could be there when I break the news to Spike and offer to comfort him."

"Oh, I don't think it's a good idea for me to get involved," Fluttershy said. "If you're going to do it, you should probably do it on your own."

"All right, I guess," Rarity said. "So what else is new?"

"Well, Angel got very sick a few days ago…"

Rainbow Dash left the library determined to find her clearly wallowing friend to set things right. What Applejack had said had stuck to her, and she was sure she'd run into a sobbing Rarity who had let herself completely fall apart. She started off by flying toward the boutique, but she wasn't really looking where she was going and she nearly ran into Pinkie Pie.

"Whoa, sorry, Pinks!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem," Pinkie Pie said. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to find Rarity," Rainbow Dash said. "I have to set things right."

"What was wrong in the first place?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"She told me she was in love with me," Rainbow Dash said casually without really thinking about it. The loud gasp told her that Pinkie Pie didn't think it was just a throwaway line.

"She _what_?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I had no idea. Oh, wait, wait, I know! We should throw a Rarity Loves Rainbow Dash party! That would show her we accept her feelings! Oh, and that means you two could be a couple, and that would be so adorable because nopony would expect you two to be together, because you two are totally different in like every way. Oh, and that means you could eventually become _married_! Oh, can I plan the wedding? There would be a huge cake and flowers and music and all our friends would be there! And then we could—" Rainbow Dash stuffed a hoof inside Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"I don't feel the same way," Rainbow Dash said bluntly. She removed the hoof from Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Oh," Pinkie Pie uttered simply. "_Oh_…" she said, realizing what Rainbow Dash meant. "So why do you want to talk to her?"

"She's probably at her boutique getting really depressed. You know how she overreacts to everything."

"When I saw her earlier, she seemed totally fine," Pinkie Pie said. "She was on her way to the spa to meet Fluttershy."

"It's that time of week already?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, at least I know where to find her. Thanks, Pinkie Pie!"

"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie said before bouncing away. Rainbow Dash flew to the spa in record time. She walked in, ringing the bell on top of the door.

"I need to see Rarity," Rainbow Dash said to Aloe.

"Rarity and Fluttershy are currently in the mud baths," Aloe said. "Unless joo want to pay to join them, joo'll have to wait here for zem."

"Oh, fine, I'll wait," Rainbow Dash said. She sat down at one of the chairs and stared at the wall, losing herself in her thoughts. She almost didn't notice Rarity and Fluttershy when they finally came out of the spa.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, unsure of how to feel about her presence.

"Um, I have to head for home now, you know, with the animals and all…" Fluttershy said. She left quickly, leaving Rarity and Rainbow Dash alone.

"Why are you here, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked when they went outside.

"I realized how upset you must be over me rejecting you, so I came to see if I could help in any way."

"Really?" Rarity asked. "Well, do I look broken up over this?" Rarity's cold demeanor was alarming to Rainbow Dash, but it looked like Applejack had been wrong.

"No, you don't really…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I have to get going back to the boutique. I'm very behind on my work." Rarity started to walk away, but Rainbow Dash flew ahead of her.

"Can I help?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity laughed, but there was no warmth in it.

"You'd just get in the way, darling," Rarity said. "Really, I'm fine. You should be enjoying yourself on such a lovely day. Go out flying. It might help you clear your head."

"Who says my head needs clearing?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Rarity ignored her and walked away. Rainbow Dash was now aggravated, but there was nothing she could do now. She decided that a good flight might help her clear her head, so she took Rarity's advice and launched herself into the sky.


	12. You Wouldn't Understand

**Chapter 12: You Wouldn't Understand**

Applejack retired back into the farmhouse after a long day of bucking trees. She was plum tuckered out, and was looking forward to a good rest. Dinner was on the table; apparently Granny Smith had been busy at work while Applejack had been outside. Applejack wandered into the kitchen, catching Granny Smith's attention.

"What's fer dinner, Granny Smith?" Applejack asked.

"A fresh garden salad with apple slices," Granny Smith said, chuckling. "You know, it wouldn't be an Apple family dinner if the dinner didn't have no apples in it!"

"Couldn't agree more," Applejack said.

"Where's Big Mac?" Granny Smith said.

"Oh, he's just finishin' up outside," Applejack said. "He'll be in in a minute. Where'd Apple Bloom run off to?"

"She's doin' her homework like a good filly," Granny Smith said. "Actually, the dinner's just about ready. Could you go fetch her fer me?"

"Sure thing, Granny Smith," Applejack said. She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Apple Bloom's room.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack called through the door, "soup's on!"

"Can ah talk to you fer a second Applejack? Before we go down to eat?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well sure ya can, Sugarcube. What's on yer mind?" Applejack asked as she opened the door. She was surprised to see the bags under Apple Bloom's eyes.

"Apple Bloom, have you not been sleepin' well?" Applejack asked.

"No, ah haven't," Apple Bloom said. "The past couple o' nights, ah've been gettin' nightmares, and they're so scary they keep me from fallin' asleep."

"Oh, Apple Bloom," Applejack said, trotting over to her and embracing her. "Nightmares aren't real. Ya can't let that stuff get to ya so much."

"But they're _really_ scary," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, why don't ya tell me one of them?" Applejack asked. "So ah know what yer talkin' about."

"Ah don't wanna think about it," Apple Bloom said.

"Come now, Sugarcube, talkin's about the only way to get somethin' off yer chest, so it isn't weighing you down no more. Tell yer big sister Applejack about those scary nightmares."

"Well, if you say so…" Apple Bloom said. "There's this one that keeps comin' back. Ah'm lost in the Everfree Forest, and it's really dark, and the only sound's the rustlin' o' my hoofsteps as ah walk through the forest. All of a sudden ah smell somethin' really awful, and before ah know it, ah'm surrounded by giant Timberwolves! They're the size o' trees, ah swear! Ah crane my neck to look at 'em and ah can barely see their heads. Anyway, there's usually a small openin' in between their legs and ah start runnin', but they're too fast and they quickly catch up to me, but just before ah get attacked or eaten or somethin', ah wake up in a cold sweat."

"Why, that sounds absolutely dreadful," Applejack said. "If yer havin' nightmares like that, it's no wonder ya can't sleep."

"Applejack!" Granny Smith called from downstairs. "Are you and Apple Bloom comin' down fer dinner?"

"In a minute, Granny Smith!" Applejack called back. She then turned to Apple Bloom. "Is there anythin' ah can do to help you with these nightmares?"

"Well, there is one thing…" Apple Bloom said, "but yer not gonna like it."

"Why wouldn't ah like it?" Applejack asked. "Why don't ya tell me what it is before you start supposin' ah won't like it?"

"Okay," Apple Bloom said. "Well, ah've talked to the other Cutie Mark Crusaders about this, and Scootaloo didn't have much to say, but Sweetie Belle said she used to get nightmares when she was a little filly. She remembers goin' into her parents' room to sleep in their bed, and that made the nightmares go away."

"So you wanna sleep in Granny Smith's bed?" Applejack asked.

"Ah know Granny Smith wouldn't like it," Apple Bloom said. "And ah'm too afraid to ask Big Mac 'cause ah don't know what he'll think. So that leaves…"

"Me," Applejack said.

"But ah was afraid you'd hate the idea, too," Apple Bloom said, "so ah've been nervous all day thinkin' about tellin' you. Will ya help me?"

"Of course ah'll help you, Apple Bloom," Applejack said with a smile. "What kind of big sister would ah be if ah didn't?"

"Oh, thank you so much, Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted, beaming as she hugged her sister tightly around her neck.

"Just one thing, though," Applejack said, and Apple Bloom's face returned to one of worry.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We can't let Granny Smith know about what we're doin'. Ah don't think she'd like it very much."

"Why is that?" Apple Bloom asked. "What's Granny Smith got against cuddlin'?"

"Ah reckon ah don't know," Applejack said. "So we can't let her find out, you understand?" Apple Bloom nodded.

"Good," Applejack said. "Now let's go down to dinner."

Dinner was delicious as usual, with the apple slices adding a fruity flavor to the salad. Soon, it was time for everypony to tuck in for the night. Applejack brought Apple Bloom to her room to keep up appearances around Granny Smith, before tucking in herself in her own room. Granny Smith called goodnight to everypony before shutting the door to her room.

Apple Bloom waited a few minutes to make sure Granny Smith was asleep, then slowly got out of her bed and crept over to Applejack's room. Applejack had left the door partially open so Apple Bloom could open it without making too much noise. Once Apple Bloom had shut the door behind them, she trotted over to Applejack's bed and climbed in.

"Are ya comfortable?" Applejack asked as Apple Bloom settled her body against Applejack's.

"Yep!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, smiling as she snuggled up against her sister.

"Still afraid to go to sleep?" Applejack asked.

"Nope!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well, goodnight then," Applejack said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Applejack," Apple Bloom said before shutting her eyes herself.

The two of them were sleeping soundly when suddenly the door opened. Applejack awoke with a stir and rubbed her eyes.

"Who's wakin' me up in the middle o' the night?" she mumbled to herself. She looked to see Granny Smith standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"What's Apple Bloom doin' in your bed?" Granny Smith asked.

"What are you doin' up?" Applejack asked.

"Ever since Apple Bloom first told me about the nightmares, ah've been checkin' on her while she was asleep. Ah was all of a flutter when ah didn't see her in her bed. Don't get me wrong, ah'm relieved to see her here safe, but what's she doin' snugglin' up against you?"

The noise of the conversation woke Apple Bloom up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Granny Smith standing in the doorway. She blushed, realizing she'd been caught in the act.

"Ah don't see what the big deal is," Applejack said. "She just told me today she's been havin' nightmares and she asked if she could sleep with me in order to calm her down. That's all that was happenin'."

"You know ah don't approve of that," Granny Smith said. "Apple Bloom, get out of your bed at once and go to yer room!"

"But this is workin'!" Apple Bloom cried. "Ah stopped havin' the nightmares when ah slept next to mah big sister. Do you want me to have nightmares, Granny Smith?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Apple Bloom," Granny Smith said, "of course ah don't want that. But there's other ways to deal with nightmares that are far better than…this. Ya have to grow up and start actin' like the big filly that you are."

"But ah don't even have my cutie mark yet!" Apple Bloom complained. "How can ah be a big filly without one o' those?"

"That's beside the point," Granny Smith said. "You're an Apple, and Apples don't get scared of a bad dream or two. What you two are doin' is wrong, and it needs to stop."

"What's so wrong about it?" Applejack asked. "Ah can't imagine how snuggling with a family member can be so bad."

"Because it can lead to other…things," Granny Smith said.

"What other things?" Applejack asked, confused. Suddenly, a dark shadow passed over Granny Smith's face and her eyes seemed to lose her sparkle.

"You wouldn't understand," she said. "Ah'm sorry ah bothered you."

"Huh?" Applejack asked.

"There's nothin' wrong with you and Apple Bloom," Granny Smith said. "If it helps with the nightmares, then that's a good thing. Ah'm sorry."

"So you're not mad anymore?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No, Apple Bloom, I'm not," Granny Smith said.

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah'd rather not say," Granny Smith whispered. "Yer far too young. Ah mean, you don't even have yer cutie mark yet.

"So now ah'm suddenly not a big filly anymore?" Apple Bloom asked, but Applejack placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ah think it's best to let this one go, Apple Bloom," Applejack said. "Yer not in trouble and you should just leave it at that." Applejack still didn't quite understand what had changed Granny Smith's mind, but she thought it better not to question it.

"Goodnight, you two," Granny Smith said.

"Goodnight, Granny Smith," the two sisters replied. Once the door closed, Apple Bloom settled back up against Applejack and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Help me understand something," Rainbow Dash said to Twilight without even a hello. She had just shown up at the door to the library, waking up a groggy Twilight who was hoping for the chance to sleep in today.

"What seems to be confusing you?" Twilight asked, tired but still eager to help her friend.

"Yesterday, Rarity just…it was so weird," Rainbow Dash said, sitting down on a sofa.

"Rarity what?" Twilight asked. "You have to tell me what she did."

"Well, she told me everything was fine. I went over to the spa because I thought she was devastated, but when I got there she asked me why she wouldn't be fine. She didn't look upset to me at all."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Twilight asked. "If she's not upset with you, you don't need to worry about helping her out, do you? You're off the hook."

"But it was the way she said it," Rainbow Dash said. "I don't know how to explain it. You know how…warm Rarity is when she usually talks?"

"Do you mean vibrant?" Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, that's it," Rainbow Dash said. "Well, she wasn't like that at all. When I talked to her, she was so…cold. Like, almost kind of metallic."

"Oh?" Twilight asked.

"I asked her if I could help in the boutique," Rainbow Dash said, "but she just laughed at me and said I would get in the way. But the laugh was so…empty?"

"Hollow?" Twilight suggested.

"That's a better word to describe it," Rainbow Dash said. "And then she told me to go for a flight so _I_ could clear my head. Can you believe it? I go to help her out, and now _I'm_ the one worked up about this? Does that even make any sense to you?"

"Well, to be fair," Twilight said, "you do seem more worked up than she is. However, if she's treating you so coldly, maybe she's doing it to hide her true feelings from you." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"And what feelings are those?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I've had enough of secret feelings for an entire lifetime."

"I don't know," Twilight said, "but it seems like she's more upset than she's letting on. I think it would be best if you gave her some distance."

"But then I can't help her feel better!" Rainbow Dash complained. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash sternly.

"Why are you so worried about making her feel better?" Twilight asked. "Rarity is her own pony, and she has every right to her own feelings. Are you sure you want to help her feel better, or do you want to help _you_ ease the guilt you're feeling for rejecting her?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash sputtered. "That's ridiculous! Why did I even come here for help if you're just going to shove it right in my face? Thanks a lot, Twilight Sparkle." With that, Rainbow Dash left the library, slamming the door behind her. Twilight stood there, at a loss for the sudden outburst, hoping that her friend would be all right.


	13. Burnt, Blotchy Messes

**Chapter 13: Burnt, Blotchy Messes**

Spike had just awoken from a vivid dream in which he and Rarity had been having a picnic out in the park. They had been watching the sun set, its rosy shades casting a radiant light through her mane. The ecstasy of the dream only made his reality all the more bitter. He rose from his bed in order to make breakfast for himself and Twilight.

He was surprised to see Twilight already down in the kitchen, using her magic to flip some pancakes. Spike expected to see burnt, blotchy messes in the pan, but the pancakes were round and golden brown.

"Since when have you been able to cook?" Spike asked.

"It's pretty hard to screw up pancakes, Spike," Twilight said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Spike said. "It's the waking up that's killing me right now."

"Oh?" Twilight asked, setting the delicious stack of pancakes on a plate. She had made four to split evenly between the two of them.

"I was dreaming about you-know-who again," Spike said.

"That's the third time this week," Twilight said, her face showing a look of concern. "Was it the—?"

"Yeah, it was the park," Spike finished her sentence.

"I see," Twilight said. "Well, how are you still feeling about that whole situation?"

"What do you think?" Spike snapped, and Twilight felt the harshness of his words lash at her like a whip. Spike saw the hurt in Twilight's eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Spike said in a calmer tone. "This whole thing's just got me feeling depressed."

"I wish I could understand," Twilight said, "but you know me. I wasn't even interested in making friends until I came to Ponyville! I have yet to harbor romantic interests for anypony."

"You should consider yourself lucky," Spike said. "Then your heart can't get broken."

"Oh, Spike," Twilight said, trotting over to him and taking his head into her hooves. "I know this hurts, but you have to accept that Rarity just doesn't feel the same way."

"I already know that," Spike said, "and it wouldn't be so bad if that was all that was going on. But what does she see in Rainbow Dash, huh? She's snarky, arrogant, a bit of a bully—"

"Hold on a minute. When did you start feeling such hostility for Rainbow Dash?"

Spike sighed again. "That's just my jealousy talking. I know she's also loyal and willing to fight for what she believes in, but that wasn't the point. I mean, what does Rarity see in her that she doesn't see in me?"

"I can think of one obvious difference," Twilight said, finally sitting across from Spike and levitating the plate of pancakes to the center of the table. The two of them took two pancakes each and got to work eating them.

"What difference is that?" Spike asked.

"It's biological," Twilight said.

"If you're going to say it's because I'm a dragon—"

"It's because you're a _boy_." Twilight said. "Clearly Rarity isn't attracted to colts, or young male dragons, for that matter."

"She can't like both?" Spike asked.

_Why would he ask that?_ Twilight thought. _I mean, he has a point, but still…_

"She certainly liked that Blueblood character well enough," Spike said.

"Until she actually met him," Twilight said. "Who knows? Maybe her bad experience with Blueblood soured her view of boys in general, and her natural tendency was to seek companionship with the other sex."

"Then I ought to go to Canterlot and give that pretty boy a piece of my mind!" Spike growled, shaking a fist into the air. He deflated, though, when he realized how pointless that pursuit would be.

"I know it's not his fault," Spike added. "It isn't even Rarity's fault. I think it's something you're born with, who you're attracted to, I mean."

"Absolutely," Twilight said. "So you can't go wallowing in something that's simply a matter of nature."

"But that's not the only reason she doesn't like me," Spike said. "She treats me like a baby."

"Has she started doing that again?" Twilight asked.

"Again…?" Spike wondered. "What do you mean, again?"

"I actually talked to her about that," Twilight said. "I said, even though he's a baby dragon, he's too old to be coddled and spoken to like he's an infant. She apologized, said she didn't even know what she was doing was wrong, and I thought it stopped after that."

"I guess it did get a little better…" Spike said. "But I think she still sees me like I'm a baby, and she never took my crush seriously."

"You don't think she noticed how the memory of her generosity snapped you out of your greediness?" Twilight asked.

"Why'd you have to bring _that_ up?" Spike asked. "I told you that in confidence."

"Yes, and unlike before, I've kept that secret hidden," Twilight said proudly. "But Rarity definitely noticed that it was her who made you shrink back down to size, and she told me about that moment you were about to confess to her and she stopped you with tears in her eyes."

"You mean she knew what I was going to say?" Spike asked.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Twilight asked. Spike grumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Twilight said with a sheepish grin.

"No, you're right," Spike said. "I guess I'm just one of those guys who wear their hearts on their sleeves."

"I guess you are," Twilight said. "How'd we get so off track anyway? We were talking about her and Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, right…" Spike said.

"Let me just ask you this, Spike," Twilight said. "Even if it doesn't mean being with you, don't you at least want to see Rarity happy with whoever she has affection for? Wouldn't you feel better knowing that she could be happy with Rainbow Dash?"

"That's kind of bittersweet," Spike said. "And that's not even happening, because Rainbow Dash said she doesn't like her back."

"That's…a good point," Twilight said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I guess you can't be smart all the time," Spike said chidingly.

"Spike," Twilight said, but she chuckled.

"Well, Rainbow Dash is an idiot for not seeing what she could have," Spike said. "I wish I could talk some sense into her."

"It's not really any of your business," Twilight said. "I think it's best to just let this go for now. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try," Spike said. "It will take a lot of effort, but I suppose I can keep it together for their sake."

"That sounds good to me," Twilight said, and the two of them happily continued their breakfast.

Rainbow Dash was resting on a cloud floating above the outskirts of Ponyville, still wrestling this whole mess with Rarity in her head. When Rarity had told her how she felt about her, she had been sure that she didn't feel the same way. But thoughts of Rarity have been haunting her ever since then, and it was becoming more and more impossible to drown them out.

At first she wrote it off, saying that she wasn't even into mares to begin with. That false belief vanished when she remembered that she used to have a small crush on Fluttershy. To this day, Fluttershy didn't know about it, and Rainbow Dash was determined to keep it that way. That poor mare was so sensitive to anything involving romance; Rainbow Dash could imagine Fluttershy's face becoming red with embarrassment even if she told her now, years after those feelings had subsided.

So, that explanation was out. She then decided that she and Rarity were completely the opposite ponies. Rainbow Dash liked high speed and adrenaline, while Rarity preferred the soothing comfort of the spa. Rainbow Dash didn't mind working in the mud, while Rarity feared even getting a hoof dirty in the muck. So, if they were so opposite, Rainbow Dash couldn't possibly have feelings for her, right?

_Wrong_, Rainbow Dash thought. _Don't you know? The old saying goes that opposites attract._ Rainbow Dash scoffed at herself and wrote that off. That whole "opposites attract" thing didn't really hold water…did it?

_Why are you thinking about this?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself. _Stop it!_

Rainbow Dash then started to fantasize about being in the Wonderbolts, something she always did when life became too stressful for her to think about. She imagined soaring alongside Spitfire and Soarin and all her other favorite pegasi. There she would be, performing amazing feats of acrobatic and thrilling flight. The ponies in the audience would cheer, screaming her name. And in the midst of all of those ponies, an alabaster mare would be cheering with all the rest with tears of joy streaming from her eyes. Once the show was over and all the autographs had been signed, Rainbow Dash would join this mare and recount her most daring stunts and how it felt to fly so dangerously and _dear Celestia I'm thinking about HER again! What is wrong with me? I can't even have a decent Wonderbolt fantasy without HER butting in!_

Suddenly from the ground came a sound that excited her and filled her with dread all at once.

"Yoo-hoo, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called, sounding much warmer than she had the last time they had talked. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if she wanted to pretend she hadn't heard her. It wouldn't be that unusual for the pegasus to be snoozing on a cloud, so she could just pretend to be doing that. But something in her gut told her to fly down and at least talk to her.

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, floating down to ground level. When she saw her, Rainbow Dash noticed she was levitating something pale green.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's Fluttershy's gala dress," Rarity said. "I was borrowing it to see if I couldn't recreate some of the patterns on an order from out of town. I was just on my way to return it. Would you care to come along?"

"I guess I don't really have anything better to do," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity's face flattened a bit, but she shook it off and smiled.

"Excellent," Rarity said. "And I know there are so many interesting things to talk about on our way, like the weather or our work, but I wanted to clear out the elephant in the room. I treated you less than warmly the last time I saw you, and the first thing I wanted to do after I left was to find you and apologize."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said. "Um…thank you?"

"You're quite welcome, darling," Rarity said. "Now, you're probably wondering why I treated you that way. Well, it is a bit awkward for me to discuss right now, but if I were to say—"

"You're still bumming out after you told me you were in love with me," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Rarity said with a cough, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Look, Rarity, I've been thinking a lot about that, and all it's gotten me was total confusion," Rainbow Dash admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Like, ever since I turned you down like that, I've been thinking about how miserable it made you and I was really worried for you. I felt terrible for making you feel so bad, and then I thought, why am I thinking so much about this? And I couldn't come up with an answer."

"I see," Rarity said. "Well, we are friends, are we not?"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, since you're my friend, naturally you would hate to see me get hurt, and you being the one to do it must have made you feel terribly guilty. Does that sound about right?"

"Have you been talking to Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She told me I was only worried about trying to help you feel better to get rid of my own guilt. I stormed out on her, because she was totally wrong about that! I didn't want to make you feel better for me. I wanted to make you feel better for you."

"That's very chivalrous of you, dear," Rarity said, "but I'm not worth such fretting, really I'm not. With time has come some healing, as they always say it does, so I'm not quite as upset about the whole mess anymore."

"That's good to hear," Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, look, I have the day off, and I was wondering if maybe I could hang out at the boutique or something."

"You _want_ to spend time with me at the boutique?" Rarity asked. "Good heavens, am I really talking to Rainbow Dash here?"

_Yeah, Rainbow Dash, what gives?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself. _You wouldn't be caught dead hanging out at that boutique, so what's got you so interested in going all of a sudden?_

"It's really me," Rainbow Dash said, "and I'm really asking if I can hang out with you. With this whole mess happening we've barely had time to catch up."

"Well, I _could_ use a model for this order. The client and you have very similar frames, if I recall…"

"Don't press your luck," Rainbow Dash said.

"All right, then, I'll take you up on your offer. I don't know what help you could be at the boutique though. Maybe I'll have someone to bounce ideas off of. Talking to somepony about a dress you're making is usually better than thinking about it on your own."

"Whatever you need, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said. "Whatever you need."


	14. Purple Is Not Your Color

**Chapter 14: Purple Is Not Your Color**

_Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she trailed behind Rarity on their way to Carousel Boutique. Rainbow Dash felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and that was an altogether foreign experience to her. Already, she was having second doubts about this venture, but she had set the wheels in motion and in her opinion there was no turning back now.

_You already turned her down_, she continued to think to herself, _so why are you suddenly so eager to hang out with her? It isn't…no, no way that can be it. You can't be falling for her now!_

_ But why not?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself. _She's certainly a nice enough pony, and she's the Element of Generosity. Also, she's not too bad to look at._

_ You're going to tear her apart over this_, Rainbow Dash tried to tell herself. _If you tell her how you feel now, _if_ that's how you feel now, then she's not going to believe you. She'll think you're just trying to throw her for a loop, and then you can forget about ever being her friend again._

_ But she already confessed that she loved me. Maybe there's still a small part of her that hopes, just like there's a small part of me that hopes to make it into the Wonderbolts someday._

_ That's a pipe dream and you know it. Don't tear her apart!_

"Rainbow Dash, are you all right?" Rarity asked. "You seem to be spacing out a little bit."

_Great, now she's starting to notice something funny._

"I'm fine, Rarity. Just thinking…"

"I already told you I was okay."

"Not about that!" Rainbow Dash lied. "I was thinking…what if I got into the Wonderbolts someday?"

Rarity tried to let her friend down easy. "They're an awfully hard group to get into. Not that you aren't talented, I mean, you pulled off that Sonic Rainboom just to save my life. I've never forgotten that day, by the way. Sometimes I still dream about it…" At this Rarity stopped talking and turned her head to hide the blush she could feel rising through her cheeks.

"I know it's a long shot," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not stupid. But there's just a little part of me that still hopes. Do you know what that's like?"

For a second, Rarity felt something stir inside her.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Oh," Rainbow said flatly. "Well, it's enough to keep me going every day through my boring old weather job."

"Goodness, we're here already!" Rarity cried as she came upon her boutique. "Let me just unlock the door and you can come right in."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said, resisting the effort to roll her eyes at the obvious. Rarity fumbled for her keys before finally finding them in her saddlebag. She then unlocked the boutique and held the door open for Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity beamed but tried to hide it.

The two of them got situated upstairs, where Rainbow Dash found a mess of fabric and pony mannequins strewn all about the room.

"And I thought my house was messy," she said.

"It's an organized chaos," Rarity replied.

"Whatever you say, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said. "Not like I'm one to judge."

"Well, naturally I don't keep the store looking like this," Rarity said.

"I noticed," Rainbow Dash said, recalling the pristine conditions of the store downstairs.

For a while, Rainbow Dash simply sat in a stool behind Rarity as she worked on a few designs. Occasionally, Rarity would ask Rainbow Dash about whether to use a blanket stitch or what color should adorn the trim. Rainbow Dash said whatever Rarity thought was best was probably pretty good. Rarity always sighed and returned to her work.

After quite some time had passed, Rainbow Dash wondered if coming here had really been worth it after all. She was absolutely no help to Rarity, and as the minutes rolled by she felt an itching need to bolt out of the house and soar into the stratosphere. But she stayed grounded, determined to figure out whether to get this weight off her chest.

_I've got to lead up with something, do something that shows I care about her_, Rainbow Dash thought. _Maybe I will model some clothing for her after all. It's not like I haven't done it before…_ Rainbow Dash remembered complaining the entire time she had sat there. She knew if she was going to get into Rarity's good graces, she'd have to curtail that complaining, something of which she wasn't sure she was capable. _I've got to try, though._

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash said, interrupting the white mare's train of thought.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash's butterflies fluttered a bit higher at the sound of the pet name.

"I feel absolutely useless. I'm just sitting here, not offering you any kind of help whatsoever. What's the point of me being here if I can't help you?"

"Oh, but Rainbow Dash, I ever so much enjoy your company," Rarity said. "And it's nice to air my questions out in the open. It helps me think of an answer without the awkward feeling that I'm talking to myself."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said, a little taken aback at the strangeness of Rarity's comment, "you said you had a client with my body type. Maybe I could model a few things for you?"

"You actually want to model outfits for me?" Rarity asked. "That's it. You're obviously an impostor. Get out of my house." Rarity, of course, was only joking, and it showed in her smile.

"Well, it'd be more useful than me just sitting here," Rainbow Dash said, "so why not?"

"If that's the way you feel about it, I guess I can take you up on your offer. Luckily, my client is also a pegasus, so the outfits already have holes to fit your wings through."

"Oh, right," Rainbow Dash said. "I didn't even think about that."

"It always pays to be attentive to detail," Rarity said. "Let me get one of the outfits right now. You just stand on that platform over there and look pretty."

"Look pretty?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, darling, it's only a figure of speech," Rarity said with a laugh, but she turned away to hide her blush again. _Why did I say that?_ she thought.

Rainbow Dash did as she was told and stood on the platform while Rarity fished out one of the outfits. It was a gossamer dress of amethyst with a pale pink trim. Rainbow Dash thought it would look absolutely hideous on her, but she told herself to tough it out.

"Let me just magic this on for you," Rarity said.

"I can dress myself, you know," Rainbow Dash griped.

"Darling, the material is very delicate. I wouldn't want you tearing it."

"All right, _fine_," Rainbow Dash said before remembering she wasn't supposed to be complaining. _Guess this is harder than I thought._

Once the dress had been skillfully put on the form of Rainbow Dash, Rarity stepped back and stifled a giggle.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well dear, let me just say purple is not your color."

"I was thinking the same thing," Rainbow Dash said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"The dress also doesn't fit well," Rarity said, and Rainbow Dash had to admit she hadn't noticed that. "It's too wide at the shoulders and too narrow at the hip. And my client and you I swear have almost the exact same measurements. Whatever was I thinking?"

"Can it be fixed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can trim the shoulders back, but dealing with the hip is going to be a more difficult problem. Oh, well, I suppose I'll just get another dress for you to try on."

Rarity took the dress off of Rainbow Dash and returned to the closet. Rainbow Dash stood there waiting patiently. The next dress Rarity brought out was a lime green, not unlike the color of Fluttershy's gala dress. That color had looked nice on Fluttershy, but it was going to clash horribly with her fur.

"Do I really have to try this on?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's going to look ugly."

"I never took you as vain, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

"Well, I do have to look awesome, at least," Rainbow Dash said, thrusting her chest out in front of her to look more important. Rarity laughed.

"I promise it won't be on you for very long," she said, and she placed the dress on Rainbow Dash. Just as Rainbow Dash had suspected, the dress looked hideous on her. Rarity decided not to comment on that, though.

"It's far too frilly in the train," Rarity said. "I hadn't thought it would look quite so ugly, but that's an easy fix. Now I have one more dress for you to try on…" Quick as a flash, the dress was off Rainbow Dash and Rarity was already back in the closet looking to fish out the last dress.

She brought out a ruby red dress with black beads adorning the bodice. Even Rainbow Dash had to admit that it didn't look half bad. Rarity swiftly placed the dress on Rainbow Dash, and she was taken aback at how well it suited her body. It was like the dress had been tailor made for her, fitting perfectly from the shoulder all the way down to the train. Rainbow Dash looked at herself in the mirror and almost blushed at how beautiful she looked.

"That is…quite nice…" Rarity said, losing her breath. For a while, the two ponies stood there, Rarity looking at Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash looking at herself in the mirror. Rainbow Dash broke the silence with a question.

"Is there anything off about the way this dress fits?" she asked.

"What?" Rarity asked. "Oh, right, the dress. It seems to fit perfectly. I won't have to make any alterations to this one." The two stood there again, and Rarity didn't even try to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Doesn't this thing have to come off?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Right, of course, sorry," Rarity said, quickly taking the dress off of Rainbow Dash and hanging it up in the closet. She returned to the room to see Rainbow Dash staring at herself in the mirror.

"Don't start to get arrogant about your looks now," she teased.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Rainbow Dash said. Rarity laughed, and the sound warmed Rainbow Dash.

"It's quite all right, darling. Well, I guess I don't need to keep you any longer. Those were all the dresses I had for you to model."

"Right," Rainbow Dash said, and then realization struck her. "Oh, Rarity, wait. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked, looking concerned.

"You're going to hate me for saying it," Rainbow Dash said. "Or maybe you'll like it, I don't know. I've been debating this for a while and I couldn't find the right time to tell you, and now seems as good a time as any. But I don't want you to overreact or get upset, because I think you might, and—"

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity said curtly, "it's best to just say what's on your mind."

"I…well, I think I was wrong when I said I didn't like you…"

Rarity stared blankly at Rainbow Dash with her jaw open. Rainbow Dash waited for the message to sink in, her butterflies buzzing away in her stomach.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Rarity asked.

"What? No, not at all! I mean, I was confused about it, too, but the more I thought of it, the more it made sense—"

"Wasn't it bad enough to reject me the way you did?" Rarity cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Now you have to take my heart for a joyride? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I meant it!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "And I still mean it. I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. I mean, it was only a few days, but still. It happened because when I broke your heart, I started feeling this enormous guilt and worry about you, and I couldn't explain where it was coming from. Then when I realized I might be falling for you, I started to question myself, and when I couldn't find a way to explain how I felt any other way, I fought with myself over whether I should tell you. But now that I've told you, and we already know you feel the same about me, we don't have to hide from our feelings anymore. Remember when I asked if you still held a little hope? I was hoping that you were hoping that I would change my mind about you, and I have. Believe me, I have. So, what do you say, Rarity? Will you be my very special somepony?"

"Resorting to such a childish turn of phrase, are we?" Rarity asked, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She let out a small chuckle, and then averted her eyes. They started to shimmer, and the glistening made her eyes like a pool of emotion.

"You really mean what you're saying?" she asked, daring to hope again. Rainbow Dash didn't answer with words. She flew to Rarity and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Rarity squeaked and she felt her heart skip a beat, but when she realized Rainbow Dash was being serious after all, she melted into the kiss and returned it with passion. The two stayed that way for an eternity, but when they broke apart the time had felt too short.

"So what do you say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, after that display of affection, of course I'm going to say yes," Rarity said, grinning from ear to ear. Rainbow Dash stole another kiss from the alabaster mare.

"Are you all done with work for today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I suppose I've made enough progress on my designs," Rarity said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could, you know, cuddle on the bed, for old time's sake."

"That sounds lovely," Rarity said, and she led Rainbow Dash to her bedroom, her heart dancing in her chest. This still seemed too good to be true, but apparently her dreams had become a reality.

Rarity lay on the bed and let Rainbow Dash wrap her hooves around her. The two of them closed their eyes, and Rainbow Dash smelled Rarity's mane. The scent of lilacs reached her nostrils, and Rainbow Dash sighed with contentment.

"You know what, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, darling?" Rarity said.

"This is way better than sleeping with a Spitfire plush."


End file.
